Unfinished legacy
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Continuing from Still Here. A single mistake brought the past back to life. More mistakes have happened since the mistake letting a series of dominoes to fall. Detours are to be expected when on a quest. Until the quest is completed, the past will be left unfinished. And there will be more adventures on the Robot's tapes by the time it is over.
1. Planetoid

The camera was on the blue sky with asteroids visibly in the way in front of the planet. The view twirled then came to a stop facing the yellow landscape. The camera slowly flew down toward the landscape that had patches of greenery, tunnels, and bodies of water while the perspective kept moving forward back into the barren aspect of the asteroid going over several hills and rocks until it came toward the front of the escape ship. The view grew closer toward the window that acted as a bubble with figures standing in the way looking out the curved window.

"So," Sydnee started. "What do we call this little rock?"

"I don't know," Karleen said.

Slowly, but surely, their attention shifted toward the doctor.

"I have no idea," Smith said.

"Rock," The Robot said.

"That's not a name," Karleen said.

"That is a classification of a object that cannot sustain life," Smith replied, sternly in a chiding tone.

"Then I recommend we name it Bob," The Robot said.

"Bob?" The group repeated.

"Bob," The Robot repeated.

"Bob doesn't sound too bad," Sydnee said.

"A planet named Bob," Smith said. "Who would have thought of it."

"Uh, this isn't a planet," Karleen said.

"It has a name and lifeforms from outside this spacecraft," The Robot said. "That makes it a planet."

"Then wouldn't Bob be a dwarf planet?" Sydnee asked.

"Dwarf planets are round, Syd," Smith said. "This is not."

"And this time," The Robot said. "Being stuck on this planet could drive Doctor Smith mad."

"It will not!" Smith shot back over the laughing Robot then faced the curious children. "Now, we should do some exploring of this rock to see what we can find. We need to use our backpacks to store the food that we can savage and store for later." He looked toward the Robot. "Robot, I like you to make sure the atmosphere can sustain humanoid lifeforms. I believe we_ all_ like to be out of our suits."

"Yes!" Karleen and Sydnee cheered.

"I will need a guide to the exit," The Robot said.

"I can do that," Sydnee said, holding her hand up.

"Lead the way, Sydnee Abernashi," The Robot said.

"Come on, slowpoke," Sydnee said.

The Robot followed after Sydnee through the doorway that opened before him.

"If the instance does happen," Smith started. "That we run out of food then I will take care of it."

Karleen looked up toward him.

"How?" Karleen asked.

Smith had his hands clasped together as he looked down toward her.

"The specifics is something I have to know, Karl," Smith said, then placed his hand on to the shoulder and gestured in the direction that Sydnee had gone. "Go along."

Karleen went after her sister then the door closed behind her.

"I pray that I don't_ need to_ carry it out," There was pain in Smith's words laced between desperation.

* * *

Sydnee stopped in her tracks where she spotted from across there was a series of square light gray blocks sticking out of the wall that formed a circular doorway. The door that stood in the doorway was curved in circles with a single hole in the center. The Robot wheeled forward only to stop right in front of the Golaran child. Electricity cackled from his red claws leaving a good strike on the center that stood out in a cylinder object. The cylinder object slid into the door while spinning in circles. Karleen joined Sydnee's side where she came to a stop watching the door spinning. Smith came to a stop behind them watching the formation twirling with loud groans.

The door spun away leaving another doorway. The Robot wheeled into the second room then the door closed behind him. They waited, standing beside the doorway, with Smith holding on to his phaser rifle while visibly trembling before them. The door rolled open a few minutes later and the Robot wheeled in to their line of sight. The Robot gestured toward the doorway with one long arm. The small group relaxed losing all the characteristics of fear.

"The atmosphere is suitable for humanoid lifeforms," The Robot said.

"Wooohoo!" The children cheered then ran on past Smith down the hall.

Smith looked toward the doorway then toward the running children.

"I won't go mad, booby," Smith said. "Not with these children around."

Smith followed after the children followed by the Robot.

"I have not had a oil bath," The Robot noted.

Smith looked toward the Robot.

"Not sure if there is oil on this planetoid," Smith said, his tone quite unsure. "We will search for that, too . . ." He looked toward the Robot. "But, drilling for it will be our _second_ priority." Smith held up his two fingers for emphasis in mid-air. "And very messy!"

Smith turned away from the door then walked in the direction of the hall. The Robot closely followed after the man going past the door to the children's room. The view sunk in through the doorway to reveal Sydnee and Karleen were having trouble getting out of their spacesuits slipping and falling to the floor multiple times. They sat down onto their bed where they began to have difficulty slipping their hands out of the long sleeves and long pant legs. The suit felt tight against their skin including feeling like it were suctioned against their body. Sydnee sat beside Karleen then helped her get out of the suit and the favor was returned by Karleen.

Karleen and Sydnee took off their dirty black clothes placing them into the clothing cleaner moving toward the closet. With a wide, loud swing of the door, there was survival outfits in rows of holes in the walk in closet. The children exchanged a glance then shrugged walking right into the closet. They came out with their survival outfits then get changed into them on their separate beds. Their suits were folded neatly and tidily on the head rest of the beds. Sydnee and Karleen changed into the survival gear then emptied their backpacks leaving the packed food on the bed. They swung their backpacks over their shoulders then ran toward the doorway. The door opened before them then they took a right turn heading toward a unsure route but they were holding hands. Smith was waiting for them beside the Robot.

"Ready, children?" Smith said.

Karleen and Sydnee nodded in unison.

"It's good to be out of those protecto-suits," Sydnee said.

"It feels so freeing," Karleen said.

"Booby, please open the doors," Smith said.

With a loud electrical cackle, the two sets of doors were open.

"Why wasn't Delta chosen to be colonized?" Sydnee asked.

Smith looked down toward Sydnee.

"That is a good question," Smith said, nodding his head. "I want to believe they saw the trajectory of the dwarf planet or asteroid that made this happen before hand." Smith had a small shrug then looked toward the area that laid ahead of them. "I don't know the story behind choosing Gamma but it was exceptionally thorough." He looked down toward them and moved behind them placing his hands behind their shoulders and slid them forward growing a smile. "Off you go, children."

All it took was a single push to send them running forward. Smith walked after the children as the camera moved back inside to reveal the phaser rifle was left on the already made bed. The Robot rolled through the threshold from behind. The children had their survival jackets partially zipped down and their sleeves rolled up, being kept up by a long strap wrapped around a white button, running under the twin suns. Smith put on black sunglasses then took out some ointment and rubbed it on his exposed skin even his face. Smith took in a breath of fresh air visibly relaxed in the familiar scenery. Smith walked on slowly so much that the pace allowed the Robot to keep up right beside him then slowly moved his hands and cupped them around his mouth.

The camera rushed ahead keeping up with the siblings over Smith's shout, "Don't go too far out of our sight, children!"

Karleen and Sydnee's laughter echoed back as they ran through bushes.

"We won't!" Karleen replied, then turned her attention away from the older man.

Smith was relaxed and easy.

"They shouldn't be much of a handful," Smith said.

"These are very different charges, Doctor Smith," The Robot said.

"I can't help it," Smith said. "Just seeing them. . . " he looked toward the Robot. "I see _them_."

"Specify," The Robot requested.

"Penelope and William," Smith clarified, his attention returning toward the children. "And you being here. . ."

"Is a lot like previous occasions when we oversaw the youngest members of the family," The Robot said.

"Yes," Smith said. "I miss them," he wiped off a small tear with his sleeve then lowered his arm. "Dearly."

"So do I," The Robot said.

Smith looked toward the Robot who's attention never wavered off the children.

"I think you need to know something, my dear old friend," Smith said. "So it won't come as a surprise."

The Robot shifted toward Smith.

"What did you do _this time_?" The Robot asked.

Smith's eyes grew big as he placed a hand on his chest.

"You really think I would immediately do something awful after being brought back?" Smith asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "You have a history."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Smith said, folding his arms. "But it's the captain of the Saggarius who did . . ."

"So that's where they took the Jupiter 2," The Robot cut him off.

Smith nodded, regretfully, turning away from the Robot unfolding his arms so that his hands clasped together.

"Indeed," Smith said, softly.

Smith walked on following closely behind the children as the Robot kept a reasonable pace alongside him.

"And I have . . ." Smith had a deliberate pause looking off at the past away from the children in the direction of the large crater formation walls that surrounded the enter perimeter. "_other_ memories. I'll start about what happened after my resurrection then tell you about the other lifetimes," Smith shifted toward the Robot and got in the way of the Robot's path. "Is that agreeable?"

"It is," The Robot said. "Begin."


	2. With one misstep

There were ridges that stood up to eight feet on the surface of Bob which went over the heads of Sydnee and Karleen. The tall hill similar ridges were caked in grass, barren trees that had long curved branches reaching toward the sky with some remains of what was old bird nests, and stones nestled in small piles. A few of the ridges had a wide passageway that the girls ran through then came up a ledge coming to the top of a hill side by side with delighted smiles. A soft yet high pitch squeak made Sydnee and Karleen jump at the same time then land to their side on to the ground with a thud. A full minute passed then Karleen was the first one to get up to her feet watching a lizard with a large horn on its nose shifting in her direction rather curiously. The lizard tilted their head back at her then blinked, briefly covering the pitch black eyes, conveying not a ounce of a emotion.

Karleen began to laugh with a loud cackle lowering herself down to Sydnee's level and her hands fell on to the center of her knees. Smith and the Robot were walked into the line of sight from behind a tall brown wall. Karleen reached her hand then Sydnee took her hand and got up to her feet with a even lower cackle. Their laughter acted as background noise to the discussion being held by the two old friends from behind. The lizard fled from the girls fleeing in the direction of others like it. The children watched a snake pounce out with a hiss landing to the floor then coiled up. The siblings carefully walked around the space viper. With one misstep, Karleen fell down from beside Sydnee letting go of a startled shout.

"Karleen!" Sydnee called, watching her sister fall on her back down the short hill.

Karleen landed on the ground landing to her side with eyes closed, stiff, and very tense.

"Karleen!" Sydnee shouted, again.

Karleen slowly got up to her feet then waved back at Sydnee.

"I'm okay, big sis!" Karleen replied, cheerfully.

Sydnee's shoulders lowered with a sigh as did her head lifted it up partially.

"Are you hurt?" Sydnee added.

"Nah," Karleen said, then rubbed the side of her bottom. "Maybe," she stopped with a wince. "yes," was sheepishly added. "My ass would feel a lot better had I noticed-" She raised her hands up gesturing toward the cliff. "THAT FUCKING CLIFF!"

Sydnee looked over Karleen.

"Look!" Sydnee cried, as Smith came to her side. "A ship!"

Karleen turned around to face a submerged craft buried partially by the rock that acted as a artificial made hill. At the same time, it served as a cavern that was partially eroded away revealing the wide, thin wings that had rocket launchers from underneath them. There was a rectangle entrance that was closed but it stood out as it were painted in faded camouflage green that had raised parts in the hull and laser burns that were partially covered by hardened rock. In the center of the doorway was a unique symbol that resembled a falcon closely resembling its long distant relative from Earth except it had the shape of horns that protruded from the head. Karleen gradually looked up observing that it stood up at roughly ten feet tall with a large and wide torso. It had thick wings that seemed thin to the distance but up close the layering stood out.

"We will be down in just a moment, Karl!" Smith shouted. "Don't touch anything until we are down there!"

Karleen's horizontal pupils had grown big.

"_Woah_," Karleen said.

* * *

Sydnee and the two found a path that lead down to where Karleen was standing staring in the direction of the craft with awe in her eyes so they came to her side. Smith leaned forward then placed the side of his face on the doorway along with his hands while listening in to the inside of the craft. The Robot was scanning the ship from beside the awe struck siblings. There was wear and tear on the craft easily telling that it had gone through its fair share of experiences before landing in this environment. Smith leaned off the wall with one hand remaining on the surface on with squinting but narrowed eyes.

"A spacecraft like this would have rusted away," Smith said.

"I detect a forcefield is up," The Robot said.

"A forcefield?" Karleen asked, in shock.

"This is puzzling," Sydnee said. "That cavern formation says it has been here a very long time and I doubt that shields were invented with a craft like _this_."

"But if it were up, wouldn't I have been hurt?" Smith asked, looking up. "It can't be that."

"I detect a shield covering this craft," The Robot replied. "My sensors are not wrong when it comes to detection."

Smith slid his hand down with a grimace.

"Normally, you're not," Smith said, his eyes facing upwards appearing to be unsettled.

"Could it be a metal protection field generator?" Karleen asked. Smith and the Robot faced the girls. "I mean, those are used in science fiction movies when the crew wants to preserve their fallen craft."

"Yes!" Sydnee said. "Remember that first movie for the Starbeast franchise?"

"Of course I remember," Smith said, folding his arms. "I recall that there was no power on in the ship."

"It's the only way that explains how the queen's nest was intact and the shell being so well preserved," Karleen said. "At least in its recent remake it was explained to be that way by the chief engineer before they were . . ." she shuddered. "It was running on solar power. There were solar power models underneath the first layer of the hull. Since there wasn't any lifeforms using it, the main ships systems became inactive but the hull protectionary field remained up for any future occasions that it might be found and used again. It was left that way by the doomed survivor."

Smith raised his brows while leaning against the door.

"Solar power modules?" Smith asked, then looked toward the door and leaned off the wall then cupped waved his hand toward the wall stepping aside. "Blinky, please find a way to open the door."

The Robot shifted toward Smith and bobbed his head up.

"Did you just call me _Blinky_?" The Robot asked.

"Yes," Smith said.

"That's a new one, even from you, Doctor Smith!" The Robot shifted toward the wall moving toward a glowing panel from alongside the doorway.

"What did they just say?" Karleen whispered, leaning to the side toward Sydnee.

"I think that we're not supposed to know," Sydnee replied.

A loud screech made the girls plug in their ears then turn their attention toward the direction that the noise was coming from.

_SCRIIITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHH_

The noise belonged to the doors of the spacecraft that were having difficulty opening.

The group covered their ears even the Robot had his claws set alongside his glass sphere head. The doors finally opened to reveal a dusty inside. A terrible stench drifted out of the craft. Karleen and Sydnee walked in first into the craft. From beneath them, the floor began to glow a shade of blue and green with long wide thin holes revealing a three foot long generator wrapped in metal set below their hooves. They looked forward as the sound of footsteps came from behind them. The long cylinder panels in the wall turned from black to bright green. Rounded bubbly green lights flickered on from above with a clearing sound each time it turned on within the wall that drew the girls attention up then lower.

The lights came to a stop at the bridge revealing the broken glass and five lonely chairs that faced the window. The main lights around the large, rectangle windows were flickering on and off appearing to be nearing the edge of not being able to keep power. On the console was a simple, yet unique box. The golden lighting reflected off each of the small finely designed items. They stood out brightly enough that they could not blend in with the dark path that laid ahead with long sharp pointed spears and green splotches in the cieling giving a partial view of what was ahead in the small but tight cavern.

"Stay here," Smith instructed, softly, then walked on ahead.

Sydnee and Karleen stood in a neat file line from behind Smith taking small steps at a time.

Smith put his hand on the head rest of the chair, his heart racing, bracing himself for what he was going to see next. He twirled the chair toward them then let go of a big gust of air. He looked toward the neighboring chair then the other chair from across. The children watched Smith move from chair to chair and spun them toward him. There was a skeleton leaning toward the right with a gaping mouth for two of the chairs at the sides with uniforms that had camouflage and bone structures sticking out from alongside the center of the heads. Sydnee and Karleen had their noses covered in the silent ship but had became still. No one wanted to move. The same question hung in their minds.

If the hull fields were up then someone was _still in there_.

Slowly, Smith shifted in the direction of the large protruding gray yet wide barrels that resembled even unusual pods. The children were clinging on to the Robot visibly trembling following the older man in the direction of the closed pods. Wordlessly, the Robot went over to one of the panels but as he did, Smith unhooked the children from the Robot's treads while they were paralyzed by fear. He stood in the way blocking off sight from the pods. Light gray fog drifted out from below the pods.

A coughing figure came out of the pod landing down to their knees and their fists landed to the floor with a lowered head. The fog cleared away to reveal the figure was in a two piece blue uniform with gold shoulder pads that stuck out and tall blue ridges similar to horns (but were not) set behind the ears. The figure lifted themselves up to their feet to reveal that she was a young woman with braided hair set up in a bun. She got up to her feet then steadied herself using the side of the stasis pod.

"Did you open the puzzle box?"

"No," came out swift without any moments hesitation.

Visaible relief made her look lighter and a bright, overjoyed smile grew on her face.

"_Good_,"

The woman fell to her feet, her eyes rolling back, landing alongside the entrance to her pod and fell to her side without making a sound.

Smith knelt down to her level then placed a finger on the side of her neck.

"She will be okay," Smith reported, then looked toward the Robot. "Robot, check the food synthesizer. Quickly. If there are some, direct the girls to unload them, then help me with this survivor," Smith gestured toward the unconscious woman. "Syd, I like you to make a improvised bed for her in the kitchen that has room we can spare and trust her with. In the meantime, I will get the box and oversee her health," Smith placed a hand on his knee then looked toward Karleen reaching his hand out as Sydnee went with the Robot. "Karl, please help me up."

Karleen took his hand and helped him up to his feet. The scene changed once it went up toward the legs to reveal the differing pants in shade contrasting against each other and one of their knees were bent forward. The survivor was being lifted up to her feet by Smith and the Robot. In one shiny new, red painted claw was the golden box. The camera rotated to reveal that all the other stasis pods were empty. Karleen and Sydnee followed silently after the group. They caught up with the group exiting the craft. The survivor's feet dragged on the dirt from behind Smith and the Robot. The walk felt slow to the girls getting further and further away.

Retracing their steps was easy enough in between overhearing short but new orders from Smith as they got closer to the craft. Karleen and Syndee discarded the synthesizer banks alongside the wall in the kitchen then bolted out. A moment later, they returned with a pillow and a folded blanket then rushed back with a folded table and set it beside the material. The table was straightened out then the blanket and pillow was set on top of it. They moved the table close beside the left side of the wall away from the rounded table and the primary cooking area. The small group came into the kitchen then over toward the flat and long table. The young woman was moved on to the table with teamwork.

Smith placed a finger on the side of her neck then gestured the children out of the room to complete the other tasks that he had informed them of on the way back. The children returned a moment later with arms full of rations that had once been packed into their backpacks. Smith moved toward the food bank then helped the children lift box by box into the wide large space. A blue light illuminated from above the machine then Sydnee pointed toward a button beside the space. With a simple click of a button the process was initiated and repeated. The boxes were taken out of the hole then lifted out of the kitchen vanishing out of the camera's view. Smith scooted the girls, with his hands on the backs, out of the kitchen toward the doorway leading out of the ship.

"How about you do some exploring instead of being cooped inside this daft old ship while I oversee my new patient," Smith said.

"I want to meet them," the children chimed at once while turning around in the man's direction.

"Did you understand a word we said?" Smith asked.

There was a short pause as they blinked, staring at him, in the moment.

"No,"

Smith placed his hands on his hips glaring down at them then lifted his right hand up curling the rest of his fingers except for the last finger that was left directed in the direction of the exit.

"Out," Smith ordered. "And explore Bob."

The children pouted then turned away and walked out of the ship.

"Fine," The girls said at once.


	3. A lot of effort

The door to the spacecraft closed with a loud thud before the girls eyes. A long thick bar appeared with four sets of long, thin pipes extended out of the center but yet quite the end of the bar. The Robot was set behind Karleen and Sydnee. They wore frowns then huffed turning away from the doorway. They shook their heads then looked on toward the scenery of Bob that set before them. The Robot was silent from behind the children. They tucked their hands into their pant pockets then looked around the scenery.

They exchanged a glance with each other then grew but very wide grins. They turned around and ran on past the crashed ship. The Robot lagged behind the girls who were rushing past patches of fine, soft black blades of grass and jumping over lines of rock. They followed along the long slope leading up the crater's edge. They came to a stop five feet from Bob's edge staring on with wide, awe eyes. The Robot came to a stop from close beside them. The camera backed out moving toward their sides and retreated away to reveal that another asteroid waited from behind Bob contrasting against the blue sky. It was so close to Bob. From the distance, where the children stood, it was as though they were standing on a cliff facing a non-existent valley.

"This is beautiful," Karleen said.

"More awe than artificial floating city domes between our galaxy and this," Sydnee said.

"How can nature allow something like this to exist?" Karleen asked.

"Golaran can't make something like this happen," Sydnee said.

"Nor can Earthlings," Karleen said.

"Hey, Robot," Sydnee said, shifting toward the Robot. "Have you ever been on a asteroid like Bob before?"

"I have not," The Robot said. "Bob is a first."

"Woah," Karleen said.

"I have been in many places in the last five years and gone to places that you could have only dreamed of," The Robot said. "So this is is, as Major West would say, "_This is a first against all the firsts that hasn't been done. Surprisingly._'." The Robot had a light hearted laugh at the memory.

"Let's do some exploring for the water," Sydnee said, her head turned toward Karleen. "And find some underground tunnels while we're at it."

Karleen looked up toward the sky.

"Well," Karleen said. "There is clouds. So there has to be a body of water in this miles long asteroid."

"One hundred kilometers long," The Robot corrected.

Karleen whistled.

"That is weird. . . What happens once the clouds go to the edge?" Karleen asked. "Do they just go out into space where they turn into ice crystals or does it remain?"

"There's a blue sky below so it ought to be a unexpected void," Sydnee said. "And the clouds are still here after thousands of years," there was a moments pause. "That's a good question, though. More of a mystery in space," she pointed toward the sky that laid above the climate. "There is some stratus clouds just hanging on there. . . But drifting so slowly," she lowered her hand. "Bob is a lot different compared to Golaris."

"Bob is a alien asteroid," The Robot interjected.

"A pretty unique asteroid," Sydnee said.

"Oughta continue what we started," Karleen said. "There could be oil in that crash landed ship."

"I doubt there is oil in that ship," Sydnee replied, rubbing her chin while turning away from Karleen. "It has solar power modules so that means its main source of fuel is energy."

"Not fossil fuels," Karleen said, grimacing.

"Robot, can you detect oil deposits?" Sydnee asked.

"I can," The Robot replied.

"What about detecting buried ships?" Karleen asked.

"I do not detect any buried beneath this crater," The Robot replied.

"See?" Sydnee asked, turning toward Karleen. "Those new models of the sensors were worth our time after all."

"But sooo slow to make," Karleen said.

"Little sis," Sydnee said. "Let's get some exploring done."

* * *

From the overhead view of Bob, the tall raised ridges of the planet stood out more so as bumpy hills with small crevices that were actually wide yet narrow tunnels leading down inside that lacked any form of lighting from below. There were small holes under bushes that were in general burrows for the wildlife that strained to hide under the sun when it came to rest. The shadows in the burrow provided shade to the small wildlife resting underneath it. There were a small colony of meerkats seen standing around some of the holes.

Karleen spotted a unique bird with a large skull covering its head while perched on the edge of the rock on the descent down to the bottom. It had a large beak but a incredibly small head and one half of the eyes were partially covered by the side ways tilting skull. The large skull resembled the top of a feline skull that lacked the lower half. The bird flew off into the air then launched down gliding toward a mound. The space falcon grabbed hold on to a figure with a long thin tail that was squirming from side to side then moved toward the distance flapping its wings.

The Robot strayed away from the girls once they came down to land level.

Karleen and Sydnee wore bewildered looks.

"Robot, where are you going?" Sydnee asked.

"My sensors detect oil from a buried spacecraft," The Robot said.

"I don't see it!" Karleen exclaimed.

"It is buried beneath," The Robot said.

"Where?" Sydnee shielded her eyes looking among the scenery

"I don't see it," Karleen said.

"Is it buried deep under ground?" Sydnee asked.

"The chances are rather high," The Robot replied.

"How deep?" Sydnee asked, joining his side.

"Six feet and twelve inches," The Robot said.

"Four feet!" Karleen exclaimed. "That is a days worth of work!"

"That is adding that we don't go in to the kitchen for lunch with another fish out of temporal water around us," Sydnee added. "The last dig was fun because of the historical significance . . ."

"But this won't be any," Karleen said.

"I will give you a incentive," The Robot shifted toward them.

"Oh, what is it?" Sydnee asked.

"A story about Joshua Robinson-West's birth," The Robot said.

"Eww," the girls winced in unison.

"It is eventful and heavily features Egyptian pharaohs attempting to claim Gamma as their planet," The Robot said.

"No," the girls shook their heads.

"Then I don't suppose you want to hear about the time we came across a dragon being chased by a knight," The Robot said. "Unresolved, confusing, but thoroughly amusing for children."

"OH!" The girls gasped. "We love to!"

"Maybe that crashed craft has some shovels," Sydnee said.

"I know ours doesn't," Karleen said.

"Sucks that all the construction equipment was in there," Sydnee said.

"I will remain on the oil deposit," The Robot said.

"Go do that, Robot!" The girls replied.

The girls ran away from the Robot running side by side.

The Robot turned away then continued in the direction of the source where the craft's being was being detected. The camera moved away from the Robot turning in the direction of the fleeing sisters. A space hawk dived down then grasped firmly on a figure close beside them then flew away with a screech. Almost as though they were in tune, the siblings retraced their steps running over small hills while in the middle of laughter.

They went over a large crevice then a small white and gray creature with feline features poked out. The feline's furry ears swept back then made a deep yet alarming growl with eyes trained on the girls. Left very unaware, Sydnee and Karleen drew further away making their path in the direction that they had discovered the craft. The door opened before them allowing them inside.

"Ah, pee yew," Sydnee said, covering her nose. "I forgot how much it stinks in here."

"Ewww," Karleen said, waving a hand in front of her nose in disgust turning her head away.

"They oughtta have some rope and shovels," Sydnee said, walking inside. "Where. . . where. . where can the emergency equipment be."

Sydnee looked both ways in the somewhat lit interior a her sister looked toward a loose panel. Karleen slid the panel up to reveal a long black yet thick cable going horizontal. Karleen tugged at it hard only loosening it by a short deal. Sydnee placed her hand on the protruding square compartment the watched it slide upwards to reveal equipment. Her eyes scanned the equipment taking out two of the shovels, four gloves, and helmet. From the background, Karleen landed against the wall with a long cable.

"There isn't any rope," Sydnee said.

Karleen slid herself up against the wall.

"We have some now," Karleen said.

Sydnee turned in Karleen's direction then grew a smile.

"Good idea, little sister!" Sydnee said.

Karleen proudly waved the tip of the cable.

"Is there digging necessities in there?" Karleen asked.

"Yep," Sydnee said.

"Good!" Karleen said, relieved.

Sydnee slipped on the first two gloves then laid claim to one of the helmets placing it against her side. Karleen joined Sydnee's side then took the gloves and extra helmet. They each took a shovel then walked out of the craft. The door closed behind them after the long cable slithered behind them making their way in the direction that they had gone. Sydnee and Karleen stood on the top of a hill then spotted the Robot set beside a mound waiting patiently for them. Karleen had the long cable wrapped around her shoulder but it was down to her elbow that she then propped back up where it should be. They fled in the direction of the Robot with the shovels in tow.

"Where do we start digging, Robot?" Sydnee asked.

"Right there," The Robot pointed toward the rounded mound. "According to what my sensors are able to detect, it is thirty-five feet long."

"Does your sensors detect how wide the halls are?" Karleen asked.

"I cannot theorize," The Robot said. "I can, however, deduce how wide the craft is. It is fifty five-feet wide."

"So, is it like a submarine?" Sydnee asked.

"It is," The Robot replied.

"That's really narrow," Karleen said, worried.

"We are kids, little sis," Sydnee reminded Karleen placing a hand on her shoulder, confidently.

"We can fit in anything," Karleen said, growing a confident smile of her own.

"Time to start digging!" Sydnee said, running up the mound then came to a stop. She struck the ground then was joined by Karleen.

The black cable was laid beside the Robot.

"Robot," Karleen said, digging the shovel into the ground. "Keep up the bargain!"

"With dialogue," Sydnee said.

"Warning," The Robot started. "there are some scenes I wasn't there for but I was told. Knowing the Robinsons and Doctor Smith, I can deduce what they said and did."

"It may not be accurate," Sydnee said. "But it will do. Robot, please, start."

* * *

Stapahsutica followed the distress beacon down to the planet. Ardous was leaning against the vessel that he had to take apart and turn into a intergalactic distress beacon. The ship itself stopped glowing before Stapahsutica's eyes. The landing gear combed through the black patch of grass. The door to the ship came down then the co-pilot watched Ardous press on a series of buttons from a small remote. The crashed craft reattached to the ship standing out like a sore inflammation on the foot. Stapahsutica felt the officer board the ship then pressed buttons, pulled levelers, and turned a black painted gear. The ship flew into the night sky.

"So," Stapahsutica said, hearing the sound of footsteps coming to a stop from behind. "This is one slippery target."

"This perp is annoying as hell," Ardous said. "He has got the Robot on his side."

Stapahsutica turned toward Ardous.

"Really?" Stapahsutica replied, baffled.

"Uh huh," Ardous said. "Right around his finger."

"That is too bad," Stapahsutica said, shaking his head. "Now, that human is getting a very ancient AI in deep trouble."

"I don't think intergalactic law enforcement will be interested in apprehending a 20th century machine," Ardous said.

"That's not for you to decide," Stapahsutica said. "Back in his day. . . Robots could get in trouble and get dismantled for it! Or worse, be wiped out."

Ardous sat down beside Stapahsutica then placed both hands behind his head.

"Being wiped out would be the kindest thing to him," Ardous said. "The only way to clean up a machine is by a system restore."

"That would be a challenge," Stapahsutica said. "He uses tapes. Everything would be lost."

"Not my problem," Ardous said. "I mean, if it were human, doing deprogramming would be very difficult."

"Not difficult," Stapahsutica said. "There is a guide on how to operate it."

"Really?" Ardous asked, looking toward Stapahsutica.

"Really," Stapahsutica said. "There is a similar species to him still around the galaxy but very small and have been proven to became self-aware after a time. Only after being taken observed, studied, taken apart, then rebuilt."

Ardous visibly winced.

"That is different," Ardous said. "They are organic machines."

"Aren't you, too?" Stapahsutica asked. "Everyone is a machine that holds souls."

Ardous shook his head.

"Look, pal," Ardous said, looking toward Stapahsutica. "If we try to go after them. . . It'll be a goose chase."

"Why is it that?" Stapahsutica asked.

"Because they were destroyed," Ardous said. "I don't know who did it. . . but I checked every part of the ship that crash landed back to Gamma. They were vaporized upon annihilation." There was dead silence in the room. "Even if the perp managed to survive . . ." he shook his head. "I am pretty sure new construction vessels don't have escape pods."

"So you lost him," Stapahsutica said.

"Yup," Ardous said.

"That's awful," Stapahsutica said.

"I want to go down to the nearest civilized place and do some questioning," Ardous said. "This was planned. Clear and simple. I was attacked in my first try coming closer to the planet," he cracked his knuckles. "I let it fly because they were just a obstacle. Now they're not."

Stapahsutica turned toward the console.

"The nearest city is Gargoschville," Stapahsutica said. "Populated by three hundred thirty-four people."

"Take us there," Ardous said. "I will make them cover for the repairs."

Stapahsutica looked toward Ardous.

"Ardous," Stapahsutica said. "Your report to the intergalactic law enforcement has to be filed in first."

Ardous sighed, slouching in the chair, then gripped the arm rest and propped himself up.

"Right," Ardous walked out of the bridge.

* * *

The kitchen was brewing with dinner. The steam on the glass rid coated it to the point that it was hard to see what was inside. There was a crock pot that had chicken, carrots, and cream of mushroom littered in spice. Smith took out several plates from the drawer while singing to himself. He set out four plates on the counter then picked up a long black spoon with a bronze handle. He looked up, worryingly, toward the ancient clock that set on the wall. A clock that he had personally installed after using the synthesizer. Plate by plate was set up then moved to the table with napkins and forks then back toward the clock.

It had been roughly six hours since the children had left to do some exploring.

His eyes moved from the passageway to the patient then back and forth.

* * *

"Well," Karleen said, dragging the shovel from behind as it grated against the rock and dirt. "That wasn't easy."

"We still have one foot left of dirt to go through," Sydnee said.

"Not that much work to get down to," Karleen said.

"It's a little work," Sydnee said.

"Robot," Karleen said. "What time is it?"

"Eighteen hundred hours," The Robot replied.

"Just to dig five feet of dirt!" Sydnee exclaimed.

"Hours well spent," The Robot said.

"Geeze," Karleen said, looking up. "It doesn't seem that long."

Sydnee took off her helmet then looked up toward the sky with uneven hair to observe the sky had became dark but Gamma and the other asteroids stood out against the darkness reflecting off light from the suns. Gamma's yellow features stood out in a dark shade against the stand out blue bodies of water. There were portions of the planet, coated in black, that were unable to be seen as they blended in with the night sky. The Robot's claws were electrically charged. Flickers of blue static appeared on the surface of the red painted claws. Bobcats retreated into the dark as the girls were flanking the Robot going the same speed as he was. The camera lifted up observing the spacecraft was waiting for them a few miles away.

The siblings yawned each step of the way until they came to the door. The door automatically opened before them allowing the girls passage inside. The Robot turned away then faced the outdoors. He shifted from side to side, leaning out of the doorway, then backed out and wheeled away. The door closed behind him with a thud. The girls dropped what they were doing, once spotting the steaming food on the table, then bolted into the kitchen.

"Dinner!" The girls cried.

"One second!" Smith stepped in the way then scanned them.

"Awww!" They pouted at once.

"Gloves do not belong at the table," Smith gestured at the gloves. "It is bad form to eat while in gear." He looked ahead of them then lowered his gaze upon them and folded his arms. "And put your digging gear where they belong."

"Fine," Sydnee huffed then walked away.

"Has the stranger woken up, Doctor Smith?" Karleen asked.

"Not yet, Karl," Smith said. "I put her food in the microwave. She needs all the rest that is necessary." He looked down toward her. "Off you go."

Karleen paused then silently nodded and turned away going in the direction that Sydnee had gone.

Smith turned in the direction of the resting patient rather concerned and turned toward the girls.

"And wash your hands!" Smith requested, then returned toward the table.

Smith's gaze went toward the loudly snoring stranger as he seated into the chair.

* * *

"Dinner!" Karleen and Sydnee cried, this time bolting down the hall in their survival PJ's which were dark blue two piece outfits with strange light blue symbols.

Karleen was the first to arrive at the table.

"What's this called?" Sydnee asked, sitting down beside Karleen.

"I call it a feast for champions," Smith said, placing the napkin around his neck collar.

"This is really fancy," Karleen said, jabbing at a piece of carrot. "More fancy than dinner surprises mum has to make because she can't cook."

"Oh?" Smith asked, carefully tending to the corner of his mouth while chewing up the cream covered baby carrot.

"Hey!" Sydnee said.

"It's true," Karleen said. "You know it."

"But that's no reason to insult mum behind her back," Sydnee said.

"Dad was the one who did the cooking," Karleen cut up a piece of the chicken laid on the plate set beside a small biscuit that was sliced in half coated in honey. "She still hasn't improved on cooking meals like these . . . but she gets a pass," Karleen looked up toward Smith. "because she is our mom and we love her. She tries and its the thought that counts."

"Where is your father?" Smith asked.

The girls looked up, silent, toward Smith.

"Should this entire operation fail," he gestured toward them with his fork. "I like to know what would happen to you."

"He bought a farm on a diplomatic immune farm," Sydnee said. "Betrayed us all like that. Especially mom."

"She was crying for days," Karleen said. "Dad forwarded us his new email before he left."

"We haven't been able to make a new message," Sydnee said. "With the Robot and all."

"It's taken us a while to forgive dad for it," Karleen said. "We made our peace."

"We don't have any family, Doctor Smith," Sydnee said. "We have been disowned by our ex-grandparents."

"Even Mum has been," Karleen said, cutting up the chicken.

"They wanted to distance themselves from us and from mom," Sydnee said. "They didn't want to accept her back into their house so they just went the extra distance."

Smith was listening attentively chewing away at the chicken.

"It's a perfectly legal and permanent thing on the planet where we're from," Karleen said. "Being shunned or disowned."

Smith swallowed.

"How does it feel?" Smith cleaned around his mouth. "Not to have grandparents?"

Sydnee was eating away at the food on her plate.

"I miss them," Karleen said. "We both do. We never did have aunts or uncles. Mum was a only child."

Sydnee stopped chewing in the middle of eating then swallowed as well.

"I am angry," Sydnee said. Smith took a bite from the biscuit. "Targeting us? For something we had no part of? That is just. . ."

"Wrongly directed anger," Karleen finished as her sister had eyes closed and her head tilted down.

"And it hurts," Sydnee said. "Hurt so much."

Sydnee shook her head.

"You probably never had that happen to you," Karleen said, rubbing her sister's back looking toward Smith. "You don't understand."

"I can try," Smith said.

"It's been two years since he left," came out shakily from Sydnee. "Mom had a good job until the court case swung in and took EVERYTHING," she smacked her fist on the table. "EVERYTHING!" She smacked her fist against the table a second time. "EVERYTHING!"

The camera drew closer and closer toward Sydnee.

"Our money, the apartment, our cats, and now they've got mommy and they are going to prosecute her not only for stealing something that we found, she is going to be prosecuted as a accomplice and then we are going to be separated and never see each other again!" Sydnee's voice grew increasingly upset by each word. "It ruined the clients lives but we had nothing to do with it! Why ruin our lives? Mommy had just managed to put it back together after daddy's mess was uncovered! We were as much victims of it as they were! What did we do? Exist? What did we do wrong? Being related to Postul Abernashi, the greatest scam artist? Is that our only crime?" Tears were rushing down from her eyes. "We are only _children_!"

The camera backtracked away from Sydnee to reveal a hand slowly place on to her shoulder then give a comforting squeeze as her hands were placed against her closed eyes and her elbows squared against the table.

"It's okay to feel this way, Sydnee," Smith said, then handed Sydnee his handkerchief which she sneezed into.

Karleen looked toward Smith as Sydnee continued crying as she observed a sympathetic look on his face.

"I was raised by my great aunt Maude and uncle Thaddus," Smith continued. "There were multiple occasions where my dear friend, Will Robinson, was going to be raised by Robot and I," Smith looked toward the Robot who was stationed behind the girls. "I had something like your loss before but it was at the same time."

A long drawn out, distant look was in his eyes as he looked toward the side over Karleen's shoulder looking back at the past. He could hear the sounds of the failing engines wailing, the screaming that terrified him, and flying metal in the air. The sound of a large, yet powerful object striking the ground shook him flinging him forward, briefly, but not the same for his parents. A memory that he had successfully pushed aside after decades, time, and reconciliation over the event.

"The entire world turned against me in that year," Smith grimaced at the memory. "Felt as though I were being punished for my terrible misdeeds against those I crossed and my parents," he looked off, regretfully, as the sobbing began to get lower and lower. "I survived the horrific plane crash, _but they didn't_."

Smith sat down into the chair rather bitterly as the sounds of Sydnee's weeping ceased.

"Time makes us all orphans," Smith said, putting the napkin back where he had it initially. "But we don't have to be alone when we become that way."

Smith picked up the fork and knife then resumed cutting away at what remained of the chicken.

"Thank you," Sydnee sniffled.

"You're very welcome, Syd." his eyes moved toward Karleen. "If you need to talk, Karl," Smith said. "My ears are _always_ open." his eyes shifted toward the girls. "Now, children," he lowered the knife down to the side of the plate. "What ever were you digging for?"


	4. Effort that pays off

The Robot listened to the children and the doctor discussing the matter of the oil over dinner. Then they eventually left the room after the dishes had been cleaned by each member of the group under the sonic sink. The dishes were neatly piled up behind a cabinet drawer. The Robot was set beside the stranger in silence with his sensors trained on the surroundings around him. The camera panned away from the Robot right into the doorway. The girls brought their blankets close to them with Smith's observant eyes on them.

"Good night," Smith said.

Smith started to walk away.

"Can you tell us a bedtime story?" Sydnee said.

Smith stopped in his tracks in the doorway.

"Mum always does that for us," Karleen said.

"The last story that she told us was about a moose and his two bear friends on a quest," Sydnee said, rubbing her eye, as Smith slowly shifted in their direction. "Mom stopped at the city."

"You can tell us a different one," Sydnee said. "You don't have a clue who the cast of characters are."

"I can do that," Smith said, then moved the chair from the desk between their beds then sat into it with the back rest facing them. "Once upon a time in a place so far away from this planet. . . there lived a young woman named Gathinede separated from her family. A family that she loved very dearly."

"Sounds like mom," Sydnee said.

"In her own right, she was," Smith said.

"Cool," Karleen said.

"She was trapped in a small square cell," Smith said. "A meek, dark, and wet cell cluttered with bones, pieces of metal, and a square of soap. Her bed was set against the back of the cell that had a long carpet covering it. Every day she added to it with a needle. It started out as the last blanket for the previous occupant. Her fingers had small, old cuts healed from the long tedious task. Cold air entered the cell from behind her. Gathinede knew what had to be done."

* * *

Ardous knew what had to be done when it came to justice. Those who had committed a crime had to be judged by a group of peers, sentenced by a judge, a sentence that was executed by officers, shackles, and transports. Ardous's hand was closed in a fist while followed by Stapahsutica. There was heat radiating from Ardous's figure.

Real, visible heat that only emitted under occasions such as these that really riled him. These occasions were few and in-between. Ardous was the kind of individual who didn't often get furious on the job. Stapahsutica was only following along to act as a watcher for his friend. Who knew what could happen if he let the man be unwatched? Beat up the person into a pulp if not near death.

"The coordinates for the leader of the hit squad lead toward the apartment in front of us," Ardous said.

Stapahsutica looked up toward the simple, wide yet small building.

"I can't say that anyone would want to stay after our visit for long," Stapahsutica said.

Ardous cracked his knuckles.

"A stained reputation," Ardous said, walking forward. "That's going to do wonders for their economy."

"It will be devastating," Stapahsutica said, sarcastically in a nonchalant tone.

"Officer Keestune will regret ever laying their eyes on that ship when I am done," Ardous said.

Ardous came in front of the door then kicked it down. The door was kicked in to the room with a loud bang snapping Keestune awake from the bed. Keestune bolted up from bed. The silver bands to the pajama shirt left crooked on the left side. The short cords of sapient green hair were the first to recoil into a bunch. Keestune was smacked against the wall by a firm and large hand that belonged to Ardous.

"You are under arrest for murder of Doctor Smith, destruction of private property," Stapahsutica said. "destruction of a historical artifact, obstruction of justice, and attempted murder of my friend."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Keestune screamed. "That is not right! We didn't attack them!'

"It is right," Stapahsutica said, joining Ardous's side with folded arms. "He was in it."

"I chased him in to that construction vessel," Ardous said.

"Do you realize," Stapahsutica said. "There were two additional lifeforms on that ship?"

"No," Keestune said. "Could have been her parents for all I know."

"According to her files," Stapahsutica said. "She has two children."

_"Had _two children," Ardous emphasized, shoving Keestune further up against the wall.

"She is on the way to her home galaxy to serve the rest of her sentence for stealing journals and burning them," he stepped closer toward Keestune until coming to a stop across from her beside Ardous's hand. "And what happiness that she could have had is **gone**."

"And you will be going away for a very long time," Ardous said.

Keestune yelped as she was yanked off the wall.

* * *

The stranger snored the night away under the Robot's watchful sensors. Thirteen hours had passed since they had crash landed to the planet. He stood by the doorway to the spacecraft wheeling back and forth. The first sound that Robot heard, which was more friendlier to his ears, was the sound of groaning and light footsteps that contradicted against each other. Smith rubbed the back of his neck approaching the Robot.

"Good morning, Doctor Smith," The Robot said. "You are up very early."

"Nightmare," Smith dismissed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The Robot said.

"Not yet," Smith said. "How long were you awake after they brought you back?"

"Thirteen days," The Robot said.

"I removed those solar cells at the wrong time," Smith said. "But I will see what I can do about replicating them." He held his hand up. "No, my dear friend," he lowered his hand. "I do not want you to replicate it. It will only be pasta compared to the real thing."

"Understood," The Robot said.

Smith walked toward the doorway that opened before him. He looked out the door observing the hills surrounding the interior of Bob that had distant ridges bearing some similarities of sand dunes with the shape. The plant life that stood out weren't green but in fact a different color that wasn't bold and healthy yet familiar. Smith had his hands clasped together looking on. The Robot came to the man's left side.

"Reminds me of Priplanus," Smith said.

"It has some similarities to the planet but it ends there," The Robot said.

Smith looked in the direction of the Robot with a frown and folded his arms.

"There are plenty of similarities," Smith said. "You refuse to believe it."

"That we are going to be stuck here for a year, Doctor Smith?" The Robot said, shifting toward Smith.

"I am quite aware how much rations that we have left," Smith said, his eyes growing big. "I will find a way to ensure that."

"Have you sent the intergalactic distress beacon?" The Robot inquired, earning a eye roll from Smith.

"Last night I pressed everything and you were there to detect it," Smith looked off from the Robot. "We had more of a chance of everyone getting off this rock without the addition of the patient."

"Then we have to try planting," The Robot said.

Smith looked toward the Robot.

"I checked," Smith said. "There isn't any soil. But there is plenty of waste." He briefly closed his eyes with a shudder at the thought. "We have to convert half of the kitchen into a garden," he turned toward the Robot. "But I will need help on that matter."

"I am able and operational," The Robot replied.

Smith looked toward the distance then walked down the hall letting the doorway close with the Robot out of the way.

* * *

A hour passed with the girls getting up, taking their showers, then coming toward the dining table that had been set up for breakfast. There was a wall made of small light gray bricks with the exception of a make-shift door. Sydnee and Karleen finished their breakfast then put on their jackets and got the shared long black cable. There was a wall that made the room much smaller than it had been before over the patient's snoring. Their plates were cleaned efficiently then put away into the places that they belonged in. Smith watched the group leave the ship.

His eyes wandered over toward the resting patient then back toward them.

Trusting a stranger in with their supplies and defense weapons, what little they had, wasn't the kind of thing that survivors should do.

The Robinsons would do it, undoubtedly, as Gampu would have done in the days of the federation as a officer.

But, Smith wasn't representing the federation.

He was representing the best interests of the Abernashi children.

Smith had a small fond smile then turned away returning into the escape craft. The doors closed behind him. The camera followed away from Smith after the girls who were digging gear with the shovels trailing behind them. The Robot was tailing beside their sides with sensors alert and smoothly operating.

* * *

After the long walk, they made it to their digging site.

"My treads look forward to the new oil," The Robot said. "Ugh, it is already difficult to walk with them."

"We'll get you that oil soon enough, Robot," Sydnee said.

"Uh huh," Karleen said. "Abernashi honor."

"The new Abernashi honor," Sydnee said.

"Honest and good willing," Karleen said.

The Robot remained stationary around the mound.

"So we're digging a mountain until she comes up the hill,"

"Coming down the mountain until she makes her way up,"

"Going up the mountain until she comes up the hill,"

"Running up that hill to make a deal with the spirit gods,"

"To change our places,"

"So we're climbing up that hill,"

"Through the rain,"

"And the thunder,"

"As it's no big deal,"

"No matter the mud,"

"So we climb up that hill!"

"A hill that we made ourselves,"

"With our bare, sweaty hands!"

With a loud chunk, the shovel made a screech once hitting metal. Sydnee knelt down then dusted off the dirt on the wheel then looked up toward Karleen and nodded. Karleen ran up the hole then vanished from Sydnee's line of sight. Sydnee twirled the opening until the wheel was lifted up and the door was slightly raised than it had been before. Karleen tossed the cable that Sydnee effortlessly caught with her free hand. The long cable was tied through one of the loops on the Robot's shoulders. Sydnee opened the door, her back against the wall, then peered in to see a darkness ahead. Karleen tossed a glow in the dark stick to Sydnee then the walky talky was tossed in next.

Sydnee caught both of them in her hands then carefully slid the walky talky into her side pocket while keeping the glow in the dark stick in her other hand. She grasped on to the cable then slid down the hatch. She used her feet, curled up against the wall, grunting down the passageway. She felt the bumps belonging to the ladder pressing against her back in the descent down. It occurred to Sydnee that she should have started searching for the bars first with the glow in the light stick before coming down the hatch.

Alas, she was in a narrow space while sliding herself down further and further. Postul would have never let that happen and instead, with his small and thin frame, taken her place instead. If not got in first to discover that there was a ladder. Sydnee watched the blue sky become small and smaller until it were a thin distant white dot. She fell to the floor with a thud. Sydnee turned over to her side and got up on to her feet. Then slid the glow in the light stick between her makeshift pocket on her forearm made of duck tape. Sydnee took out the walky talky.

"Karleen to Sydnee, did you make it?" Karleen asked.

"Roger," Sydnee said. "I made it down. Over."

"Good," Karleen had a audible sigh of relief.

"There is a ladder so I don't need to be lifted up," Sydnee noted. "Over."

"Roger that," Karleen said. "Handing walky talky to Robot."

There was a loud staticy sound from over the walky talky.

"Rodnee, how far am I from the oil?" Sydnee asked.

"There is no one named Rodney," The Robot said. "Over."

"Little sister, send down the bucket," Sydnee said. "Over."

"Oh shit!" Karleen screeched. "WE FORGOT THE BUCKET!"

"I will materialize it," The Robot said, over the line.

There was the sound of metal clacking and a strange noise.

"What in the stars?" Karleen said. "Over. Sending bucket down."

Sydnee stepped aside then watched a series of buckets crash to the floor with her arm raised out to see what had fallen. There were five buckets that had lids and seemed to be large in size complete with handles on the sides. The long cable came pouring down the tunnel until it had formed a neat and tall pile. Sydnee looped the tube through the handles then raised her arm out to observe a wide doorway waiting for her. Genuine chills traveled down her skin. There were arched, rounded thresholds that had a spider pattern. She took a step forward then smacked against another hatch door.

"That is a door," The Robot said. "Over."

Sydnee groaned, rubbing her forehead, then propped herself up.

"How many of these are there?" Sydnee asked.

"A lot, Sydnee Abernashi," The Robot replied. "Over."

Sydnee twirled the door open then stepped aside watching it flip open.

"You are going the wrong way," The Robot said. "The oil is in the engine room. Over."

Sydnee groaned, lifting her head up, in annoyance over the sound of Karleen's laughter.

"You have to admit," Karleen said. "That is pretty funny."

Sydnee turned around then went forward walking toward the passageway.

"That isn't really funn-" Sydnee began to say but was cut off when she slipped and fell through a entrance with a abrupt scream.

Sydnee came to a landing on to the floor outside of the tunnel.

"Sydee Abernashi!" The Robot's voice was emulating concern and alarm. "Are you injured?"

Sydnee rubbed the side of her head then lifted up the walk talky.

"That's a affirmative," Sydnee said.

"Elaborate your injury," The Robot said.

"Just on my ego," Sydnee said. "Over."

"Roger," The Robot said.

Sydnee propped herself up to her feet. She reached her hand up then felt a wall from above her head. She reached her hand out then encountered a flat wall and let her hand glide forth until she felt hard, cold pipes. The glow in the dark stick showed the walls were painted white while the pipes were a colorful and energetic blue that hadn't faded a day since the lights had turned off. The color contrasted against the green glow radiating from the stick. She turned around to spot that the space was rather narrow. She didn't have to walk far enough to approach the wall. The text was bold, solidified, and reminded her of the old Galactic standard that plagued some of the more prominent and classic holo-movies that had subtitles underneath as text for buildings, padds, and vehicle names.

She turned her attention off the wall then made her way down the hall.

"Left turn,"

Sydnee swayed the glowing stick from side to side taking the left turn.

"Right turn,"

Sydnee opened the fourth door then took the turn.

"Right turn,"

Sydnee looked both ways feeling quite wary then took the turn.

"Left turn,"

The door closed behind Sydnee.

"Robot," Sydnee said. "I don't see the remains of the crew."

There was silence.

"They may have escaped a very long time ago," The Robot said. "Any further assumptions regarding their fate is unnecessary."

_Or they became part of the land,_ Sydnee thought.

What could have possibly sent them running away? If it wasn't something that was easily felt, sensed, or seen. What kind of spaceship was it? Was it the kind that housed experimental animals from within in different parts of the ship? Starving to death without being given water to refresh them. It was a unique yet troubling question. Why had it crash landed on Bob instead of Gamma? No, why had they crash landed on Delta fully aware of its fate? The only reasonable answer was that they had been attacked then forced to make a permanent crash landing on the planet.

"You have not moved in the last five minutes, Sydnee Abernashi," The Robot said. "Are there lifeforms that I do not detect in the ship?"

Sydnee shook her head.

"No," Sydnee said. "I am just afraid."

"You are not alone," The Robot said.

"If anything comes down to get you," Karleen said. "Just scream for me. Because I will kick their ass to the surface where the sun will kill them!" There was a short pause. "Over."

"I can do that," Sydnee said. "Over. Robot, directions please."

* * *

Door by door was flung open and signs of damage became more apparent as Sydnee went in deeper into the craft. Window ports stood out occasionally from the walls in size and length reminding Sydnee of small golden mirrors used by wealthy monarchy members. There was no rust that was left behind in the area. Sydnee twirled the latest hatch. She stepped back at the sound of the door getting lose.

"Geeze," Sydnee said, tugging the door back. "This is heavy."

"That could be the door to engineering," The Robot said. "My sensors detect it is fortified by heavy layers of protective coating. Gold, titanium, hyperalloy, carbon steel, Steel-iron-nickel alloy, stainless steel, tungsten carbide, titanium aluminide, chromium, and iron. Over."

"From six feet?" Sydnee said.

"Affirmative," The Robot said. "Over."

Sydnee stepped aside then grunted tugging the door out of the doorway.

"Woah," Sydnee said. "So many algae tubes." she walked forward. "That is wicked."

"You are now very close to the oil," The Robot said. "Be careful. Over."

"I will," Sydnee said, walking further into the room. "Over."

"You are five feet away from the oil, Sydnee Abernashi," The Robot replied. "To your left. Over."

Sydnee turned away raising her arm out.

"I see it," Sydnee said. "Over and out."

She turned the walky talky out then moved in the direction where the oil was located. She felt along the tubes then brought over the three buckets. She felt around until her hand got on a rounded fixture that had smooth edges and felt loose. Sydnee counted the buckets by placing her hand into them. One, two, three, four, and five. She took the lid off the first bucket then slid it up toward the rounded object. She slowly unwrapped the lid then placed it between two of the bars. There was a rounded, unique shaped handle set beside the bars that she turned repeatedly. The sound of liquid falling into the bucket was music to her ears.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sydnee cheered, hopping up and down. "We got oil! We got oil!" She waved her arms in the air. "Wooohooo!"

Sydnee laughed, placing her hands on her hips, that turned into cackling.

"Now," Sydnee said. "Getting heavy buckets through the hall is another thing entirely." She had a groan. "Damn," she lowered her head away from the cieling. "This is going to take awhile."

* * *

Karleen sat under the improvised shade in the sun from aside the mound. The Robot had replicated a dark gray umbrella that was set right beside Karleen and a gray chair that she sat underneath. The Robot was directing her older sister close and closer to the exit with a lengthy pause in between each direction. She was on the edge of her seat, anticipating for the worse, drawing her expectations out from movies that featured a mission in a old, unknown, and unexplored place by a limited group of people who experienced horror.

It was difficult to relax when Sydnee was out with only her hands, hooves, buckets, and the cord that seemed not to end. She recalled that it had been short when she took it out of the wall initially. Going further and further into the ship without it snapping or yanking back Sydnee made the growing concern warranted. What kind of cord did she pull out of the ancient ship? It was a excellent question. Her train of thoughts were distracting. Except, it wasn't enough to draw her out of being aware of her surroundings.

Karleen overheard grunting from over the walky talk and swearing at the inanimate buckets. It had been roughly three hours since they had began the mission to retrieve the buckets of oil. Set beside Karleen were two specialized canteens for the oil that were small and mobile to move into their pockets left on a brown blanket.

"I am at the entrance!" Sydnee said. "Over."

"Robot, time to tug!" Karleen announced.

"I am ready for the tug of war," The Robot announced.

"Tug of war with what?" Karleen asked, looking toward the Robot.

The Robot shifted toward the direction of Karleen.

"Gravity, Karleen Abernashi," The Robot deadpanned. "Gravity."

The Robot turned around from Karleen then wheeled forward.

"We are lifting the oil up!" Karleen said, looming over the edge of the mound toward the entrance watching the long cable drawing up. "Over."

"Got it," Sydnee said. "Over."

Karleen watched the cable go up and up and up until the first bucket became exposed from the darkness.

"We got it!" Karleen replied over the walky talky. "Over!"

Karleen carefully lifted the bucket on to the mound then made sure the lid was on tight enough and watched it slide down the ground. She oversaw the five buckets make their way up to the ground and be properly secured. The cord was unwrapped from the loops on the Robot's shoulders. When Karleen looked toward the Robot, she observed that he had created a light gray wagon set on the ground. The Robot lifted the first bucket on the wagon. Karleen lifted the second bucket on to the wagon.

"Oh stars," Karleen said, placing her hand on to her knee then rubbed at her shoulder. "This is so _heavy_."

The Robot lifted the third bucket on to the wagon.

"I was designed for this type of task," The Robot said. "You were not."

"Oh, geeze, thanks," Karleen said,

"It is a miracle that Golaran children can tug gallons of oil at a time and be able to make it this far," The Robot replied.

"Um, not really," Karleen said. "It comes natural to us."

"A human child would have only been able to move the buckets of oil one inch at a time," The Robot said. "A human adult would be going fast as Sydnee is."

"So you're impressed," Karleen said, a smile grew on her face.

"I did not say that," The Robot said. "I believed this task would take hours or days before a more effective method of transportation was found."

"I made it!" Sydnee cried, standing from the top of the mountain. She stretched her arms out. "I AM QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

Sydnee fell to the ground so Karleen came to her side then tipped her over to find that she was snoring.

"That's my big sis," Karleen said, with a laugh while patting on Sydnee's shoulder.

* * *

Groaning from the improvised medical bed drew Smith's attention toward the stranger. The stranger lifted herself up and rubbed her left temple with her eyes briefly closed. Immeditely, Smith beamed over to her side.

"Oh god,"

"Hello,"

She looked in the direction of Smith.

"Hello?"

"I am Doctor Smith," Smith started. "who might you be?"

"Lieutenant M-90, but everyone on Kakonic calls me Mial," Mial said. "Where is the box?"

"It is in my room," Smith said. "Safe, sound, and no one will touch it."

There was a loud grumble from Mial's stomach.

"That's good to hear," Mial said. "Do you have any food?"

"I still have dinner left over," Smith said, then went over toward the kitchen. He pressed on a few buttons. "You have been out for a long time."

"Stasis," Mial said. "It's nothing that is predictable."

"It is predictable when waking up from it," Smith said. "You have been under for a very long time."

Mial got off the table then went toward the rounded table while rubbing her forehead then slid her hand down.

"I figured," Mial said. "Earthling and a Golaran in the same room."

"Golaris had its rough patch," Smith said.

"A star war," Mial said.

"A star war?" Smith sat down.

"Yep," Mial said. "It was pretty vicious the last time I recall."

"What was the Earth year?" Smith asked.

"2728," Mial said.

Smith slowly leaned back absorbing in the information, heartbroken and hurt, with his eyes drawn in the distance in a sad manner.

"Are you alright?" Mial asked.

Smith sucked in a breath then got up to his feet with concerned eyes on him and made his way toward the kitchen.

"I recommend you begin eating, lieutenant," Smith said. "I am making potato soup tonight."

Mial reached her hand out placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You're like me, are you?" Mial asked. "But you are from before the war."

Smith slowly nodded, his attention turned toward her, rather sadly.

"I am," Smith said. "It seems first contact went the wrong way."

* * *

Sydnee's arms were wrapped around the Robot's neck collar while set on the Robot's treads as the group made their way back to the ship. The Robot's red claws were tightly held on the handle to the wagon tugging it from behind. The doors opened before the group to the craft then they went in one after the other. The door closed behind the group. From down the hall they heard the sound of laughter coming. Karleen went down the hall to spot that Smith was flicking off a tear in the middle of retelling a story but speaking in a strange language.

"Then Garchibob sneezed," Smith said. " You should have seen it," Smith had a short laugh looking on quite fondly at the past. "The Ambassador of Earth ran out of the room!"

Mial leaned forward, her eyes showing shock, and her mouth had fallen.

"Garchibob?" Mial said. "Wasn't that the Ambassador of Seto?"

"Yes," Smith said.

"What a ride," Mial said.

"Ah, Karleen," Smith said, greeting her with a smile. "This is Lieutenant Mial."

Karleen approached the small group.

"Hello, Lieutenant Mial," Karleen said.

"Lieutenant," Smith said. "This is my friend, Karleen Abernashi," The Robot wheeled down the hall joining the child's side. "and this is my dear old friend, Robot Robinson."

"Greetings," The Robot said, waving a claw and dropped the handle from behind him. "I come in peace."

"Sydnee is in bed getting a power nap," Karleen said. "She tugged all five oil buckets down from one end of the spaceship to the other."

Smith's attention went toward the gray buckets in disbelief then toward the Robot and Karleen.

"She had no help from either of us," The Robot replied.

Mial looked toward Smith as though something had just occurred to her.

"So you're _that_ Doctor Smith," Mial said. "I expected you to be more. . ." she tilted her head. "Older."


	5. The shore leave

"You're taking shore leave?"

Kurlow lowered his glasses, his head tilted down, his eyes lifted up toward Linya.

"I need it, Kurlow," Linya said. "I like to use all the shore leave days I haven't used."

Kurlow leaned back, reading the padd, rubbing the right temple.

"It seems you are up for it," Kurlow said. "You have been duty through every disaster that has plagued this ship and plagued yourself."

"Fair enough," Linya said.

"Take it," Kurlow said. "I am authorizing your shore leave," He typed on the colorful buttons to the padd that made beeping noises. "Take all the time you need."

"Aye, sir," Linya said, with a nod.

Linya turned away then made her path away from Kurlow.

The doors opened then closed behind her.

* * *

The sound of her white boots echoing behind her were light in the echo coming from behind. She passed by officers and civilians scattered in the halls. It didn't feel all that different going to and from different parts of the ship as chief of xenolinguistics and ancient calligraphy. She made her way into her quarters then went toward the closet. The closet was decorated in moving holographic bubbles strolling away from shells. The shells revealed their shining pearls. She pressed on a large button in the bedroom that turned off the holographic mode turning the colorful and lively theme to a pure white. Her dark hands and face contrasted against the brightness making it seem she were only hands and a floating head.

Linya wore a wide, bright smile looking on toward the closet that slowly opened before her presence. She unwrapped the long stretch of velcro from the center of the uniform then took her arms out of the sleeves and slid the uniform off tossing it to the side afterwards. She picked a yellow shirt then slipped it on including a green top, added purple pants that had holes at the knees, and slipped in to her complimenting yellow boots. She slipped out her contacts replacing them with red pupils that faded to reveal natural brown.

"Civilian eye contacts," Linya said. "Just what I will need for this adventure."

She put on a pair of golden earrings that were long, curved, and shining that dangled from her ear lobes. She placed her neutral earrings into the small box. She observed the sea of white uniforms left on the shelf which were neatly folded. Her civilian outfits were on the second shelf ranging in style. She may not come back from this. She may come back to this way of life. Her fingers trailed over the warm, soft outfits. She stepped back then watched the door close in front of her. She slid out, from underneath the turtle neck, a strange unique necklace letting it fall below the center of her neck. She put on a series of bracelets on to her wrist that had small crystal bells attached underneath them. She surveyed her quarters that was full of mementos from her long career.

She grabbed her civilian purse that was dangling from the hook of the coat hangar that was set beside the door to the quarters. She had a smile at the room then turned away and walked out. The doors closed behind her. The white theme was replaced by black. The darkness retreated away to reveal Linya's figure going further away from the camera. She went down a series of stairs then took a left turn. She walked past the Jupiter 2 then took a left turn. The floor changed to a catwalk and the pipes stood out prominently to the viewer. She came down a series of stairs leading into hangar bay. The shuttle crafts were small saucers with a bubble at the top made of metal that read Journious. Fravis was in a yellow, white, and blue buttoned up shirt contrasting against his green skin.

"Say," Fravis said. "You look ready for a dance party."

"Honey," Linya said, coming to his side then placed her hands on her hips with a jingle. "Life _is_ a dance party."

Linya walked past Fravis then up the small stair step into the shuttle.

"If you say so," Fravis said, whistling, following her into the craft.

The door closed behind Fravis.

* * *

The Journious flew away from the Saggarius heading toward a alien planet that bore two rings shining against the suns light. The camera followed Journious toward the planet that had towers reaching into the sky ranging from different continents. Their shapes were not definite. The shapes of the continents highlighted by consistent orange lights nestled among the darkness. The Journious gently went through the sea of white, pearly clouds leaving the small spacecraft's imprint behind. A whiff of cloud left a path leading down toward from the atmosphere. The thirteen moons stood there that varied in size while silently overseeing the event set in the background. The camera flew down after the saucer.

There were rounded fixtures installed around its rims bearing a orange hue contrasting against the yellow light. The ship was humming while soundlessly soaring toward the city scenery. Bats flew around the spacecraft giving it some space to fly through. A rousing version of the theme that would follow suitably after danger made itself known to the Jupiter 2 party and to the Robot played in the background. The camera switched into the vessel into the wide, vast window screen showing the cities becoming more apparent in the pitch black. The Journious came to a landing on a massive runway. The beaming lights from the saucers side revealed spaceships, starships, and shuttle crafts neatly organized in the landing space.

Slowly, the door slid open from below the bubble revealing lemon lighting.

The shape of shadows descended from the platform to the ground.

The door closed from behind their figures.

"How long are you going to stay down here?" Fravis asked.

"For a little while," Linya said.

"So a couple hours at most," Fravis said.

"I can spend however I like here," Linya said.

"Campdallas," Fravis started. "I have known you for a few years and when you say however long you like, that means far longer than just a few hours."

"I am taking shore leave," Linya said, then twirled with her arms spread out and laughed while spinning on her feet then came to a stop with a lively laugh.

"Why?" Fravis asked.

"I don't need a reason," Linya said.

"You are not the kind to randomly take shore leave without telling everyone," Fravis said. "Which I would have heard about."

"The captain wants to fast track me to a new position," Linya said. She gestured toward the colorful city. "I need awhile to reconcile over that."

"He wants you to replace me," Fravis said.

"It's about trust," Linya said.

"I did not see that coming," Fravis shook his head, folding his arms, then walked on toward the direction of the city limits.

"Neither did I," Linya admitted, her hands embedding into her pockets while walking alongside Fravis.

"You have known him far longer than I have," Fravis said.

"I have," Linya agreed.

"Don't you know him better than you know me?" Fravis asked.

"Truth is, Fravis," Linya said. "Ever since the Jupiter 2 was found. . . There is a side of him that just has been showing."

"Just showing?" Fravis asked, skeptically.

"Just showing," Linya repeated.

"He has been a captain for a very long time," Fravis said. "That part of him should have shown a long time ago."

Linya had a regretful expression looking up toward the night sky.

"The man who operates in the gray when it comes to restoring and giving justice to history," Linya said. "I thought I knew him," she lowered her gaze to what was ahead. "Someone I respect and always stood behind him. Turns out I didn't." She looked toward Fravis. "Don't believe as you like."

Linya walked ahead of Fravis.

* * *

Ogoto City had buildings with long yet unique well designed buildings that had short yet tall spikes propped on the ridges of the ledges, tower structures alotted by several barriers that had gaps in between, stone statues were at each corner of the building resembling hairless felines in the middle of screeching that had strange additions on their body. There were square large windows revealing small candles left inside a glass container left inside a small bowl in apartments. The buildings were light gray in nature, stood several feet tall, set below a dark cloud that made it difficult to see the rows of lights that illuminated the scenery below. Few people were walking through down the sidewalk under the looming darkness that had the lighting of candles overhead from within street lamps.

There was one building in particular that seemed odd and out of place compared to the rest of the architecture. The building was set in the middle of the city. It was tall with a barbed wire pattern forming the rounded structure that spanned the entire shape of a stadium that ranged in the width of six hundred eighty feet wide in diameter. The small holes made by the barbed metal were filled in by glass that was glowing against the night. Figures were walking in the direction of the large doorway that was open to the public. The camera backed out to reveal the two figures coming toward the scene of joy.

"You'll have a blast here," Linya said.

"This building?" Fravis said.

"Uh huh," Linya said.

"All that booming come from one place. One building making the ground tremble," Fravis shook his head, his hands in his pockets, appearing to be in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"According to some friends I know, this is the Palu Nakipe bo chikata 12 tauripito stadium," Linya said. "It means the place of chosen constant joy."

"I have the energy to do that and more," Fravis said. "Got any friends in Ogoto City?"

"A few," Linya said, as they went closer toward the building. "I can expect at least one or two."

"It's part of their daily ritual," Fravis said.

"They spend around two to three hours in here," Linya said. "Just like the Mallans."

The darkness lightened up replaced by warm yellow-orange lighting. A smile grew on Linya's face looking around the lobby. There were multiple colors that stood out to her eyes such as orange and purple in different shades blending in nicely. Linya looked up observing the painting of the many Mallans gods at war and the leader of the rebelling members of the Mallan gods reaching out for a sole Mallan reaching their finger out for them. A painting, so familiar yet different that could be found in different civilizations when it came to their religion. She twirled with a laugh walking on ahead of Fravis. She beckoned Fravis to follow her further into the building.

Fravis followed Linya down further into the building go into the lower section of the stadium. The singing was loud and prominent, flawed, not perfect, whole, and emotional. The lyrics registered in his ears so that it clicked in his mind. The hours that he had spent as a teenager listening to the music at rock concerts with his friends. Before Fravis knew it, a nostalgic grin spread on his face and he was walking down the stairs following after the sound of Linya's distinctive laughter. The humanoid figures were swaying from side to side loudly and noisily following along to the lyrics.

Fravis bumped into a figure then fell back to his feet on the floor then was helped up to his feet by a couple of women in the middle of laughter. Linya was in the middle of dancing with the Mallans having the time of her life getting carried away in a dance off with another woman and the sound of her crystal bells jingled clear as day feet away from Fravis. The former first officer's hand lingered on the large wrists that had helped him up to his feet so he looked up to see the woman who stood in front of him and grew a bright, wide smile toward her.

* * *

"I can't believe we are so close to finding out what happened to them," Judy said, looking out the port window with her arm leaned against the ledge.

"After going and from," Don said, set across from her. "neither can I."

"Maybe we can find out about mom and dad," Judy said.

"We got Will," Don said. "But the way he treats us. . . I don't think that fake mind is going to fade away any time soon."

"Must be stronger on him than it was on us," Don said.

"Could be," Judy said, watching the planet become closer toward her.

"And this time," Don said. "We have plenty of time to have a stroll to ourselves."

"I miss feeling the wind," Judy said. "The suns setting . . . Seeing grass, birds, sand, a sky, buildings."

"Trees," Don said.

"That, too," Judy said. "Any kind of trees."

Don slowly reached his hand out and took her smaller hand.

"And we are going to appreciate it," Don said. "No doubt about it."

"Just us," Judy said.

"No responsibilities," Don said, turning his attention toward Judy. "Just being a young couple."

"In civilization," Judy said.

"It's the date night that we deserve," Don said.

Their attention shifted toward the direction of Mallis IV that drew close and closer to the Saturn. Judy had a distinctive new feeling that everything was going to be okay from here. Don's arm was stretched around her lower back coming to a stop where his hand rested on her waist. She can see the sun in the distance peeking out from the side of the planet. The camera backed out to reveal the saucer flying in the direction of the planet heading toward the darkness flying between the planets acting as barriers toward Mallis IV.


	6. Meet up at the maze

Linya yanked Fravis out of the dancing themed entertainment stadium.

It wasn't a struggle to lead him out of the way as she had expected it to be.

Fravis was light compared to the persistent and strong short figure keeping him up on his feet. He had one arm laid over her shoulder while leaning forward in the middle of hiccuping. He had a long curved pink flowery necklace wrapped around his neck. The muscles that she had built over time at the gymnasium paid off in the long run throughout her extensive life. Not often did she solely have to support someones weight against hers.

Linya paid no attention to Fravis's drunken singing. Singing in his mother tongue. Unlike most people who slurred when drunk and were unbalanced, he was quite balanced and speaking coherently with a echo that was unnatural carrying his voice on. When he did sing for mission related purposes, it wasn't coherent and bold but meek and shy. When Linya looked up toward the night sky, she observed the sun had been rose up during their time out on the city. She slid up her arm band against her sleeve observing the message that her contact had last sent. The last message told her to wait for them.

That was sent five hours ago.

"Where could they possibly be?" Linya asked out loud then typed a demanding request to know where they were.

Blue dots danced on the screen then appeared a symbol for park.

Linya stared at the screen then sent back the question mark and looked both ways for her path forward.

A red flag appeared with 'new message'.

Linya rolled her eyes.

* * *

Presden looked up toward the Noragons. The Noragons were sat on a hill side by side watching the sun rising. Presden was leaned against the tall fence that had a tall willow tree that provided a wide shade in a circular formation. He looked down toward the device to see Linya's frustrated reply in terrible internet speak. It wasn't unreasonable to let them have this kind of happiness together. It wasn't unreasonable to approach Linya and her former colleague at a better time for the couple.

Now wasn't the time.

It was far too precious to throw away just for her expense.

Presden rolled his eyes then pressed on the keyboard.

In return, there was a text back with the three strange letters from Linya in a Old English: _meh_.

Presden looked in the direction of the centaurs who had arms wrapped around each other's waists.

* * *

"I like to rent a room for my friend," Linya said.

"Identification, please," Linya slid out his wallet then slid it onto the counter. "Thank you."

The wallet was returned with everything intact after being scanned by the receptionist. It was returned into Fravis's pocket during the coversaiton shared between them. With a nod, Linya walked away from the lobby heading toward one of the elevators set in the walls. She pressed the up button and stood in between the two elevators waiting for one of them to open. One of them did revealing a tall woman, organic in nature, politely smiling back at Linya. Linya walked in alongside Fravis and turned around to face the dulled dark gray aesthetic in the hotel.

"Floor three, please," Linya said.

"You're not from here, are you?" the elevator operator asked.

"No," Linya said.

"We don't get new people often," The elevator operator said, sliding the leveler up. "What planet are you from?"

"Earth," Linya said. "On shore leave from the Saggarius."

"The Saggarius?" The elevator operator asked. "I have a relative on there! His son is a mess."

"Aren't we all," Linya said.

"He goes to parts of the ship that are not allowed," the elevator operator said. "One of these days he is going to be in deep trouble."

"We had a young couple who did recently," Linya said, then shook her hand at the paling woman. "They are fine. The young man is very traumatized over it."

"Poor child," The elevator operator said, shaking her head.

The elevator came to a stop then the door was slid open.

"Thank you," Linya said.

Linya walked through the space between the doorway to the elevator into the hallway.

Her dark hands gently took out the key from her pocket, fumbling, moving toward the row of doors making sure to count them one by one with her eyes. She came to the door that the room that had been told by the receptionist. The golden key was slipped into the gray yet scratched and rough keyhole. She turned the key and the door gave out sliding forward. Fravis was in the middle of reciting a formal play. The door closed behind her while going further into the room.

Linya dropped the man to the bed and stepped back then dropped the key on to the counter set beside the bed.

"I can't believe you accepted their drinks," Linya said, shaking her head.

She typed on to her fore arm sleeve putting in a message then looked down upon his resting figure.

"He is going to be out for a few hours," Linya said.

Linya moved him on to his side with little difficulty.

"There," Linya said. "That will do for you sleeping it off."

Linya walked away out of the shot of Fravis silently sleeping.

* * *

Fravis's eyes struggled to open while releasing a yawn. Fravis rolled off the bed landing to the floor with a thud then propped himself up with one hand and rubbed the back of his neck. He sat down onto the edge of the bed and unbuttoned his colorful shirt. He found the bag placed right beside the bed the lifted it up. He looked on to see the sun was setting in the distance then stretched his arms and rubbed his back. Fravis stopped what he was doing looking out the window as it occurred to him.

"The sun is setting," Fravis said. "I can't have been out that long."

He lifted his arm up then checked his messages.

"I have been out that long," Fravis said. "_Fravis, I am staying over at Mallis IV. You can find me at the historical preservation park_."

Fravis rolled a eye.

"Of course," Fravis said.

Fravis's fingers dashed on the thin yet bulky keyboard protruding from the forearm device.

"See you there," Fravis said.

* * *

In bright blue text appeared the letters from Fravis's reply '_See you there_' on a black screen in neon light blue format. There were breaks between each segment of the text making them appear to be numbers. The screen panned out to reveal it was part of a dark gray object hooked on to a arm that had a dark hand. The camera lifted up to reveal Linya beginning to grow the visible signs of a smile. She turned off the device then looked toward the direction of the humanoid yet monkey resembling man. The man was in his late thirties with visible signs of bags appearing under his eyes.

"He is coming," Linya said.

Presden pressed on a few buttons on his silver suit.

"They are still at the park according to the ships sensors,"

Linya raised her eyebrows.

"Really, Jake?" Linya asked. "You put a tracker on them?"

Presden had a nervous laugh.

"It's more useful than you think," Presden said.

"That is uncalled for," Linya said. "And invading their privacy."

"They haven't gotten a bad sun tan," Presden said. "I thought Noragons did."

"Noragons are very unique species," Linya said. "Their body, unlike humanoids, is designed to absorb in the sun for additional energy that resting can't give them," she got up from the seat. "I served with a few of these people so it's easy to know about that."

Presden backed out of the chair then stepped aside.

"Not even skin cancer?" Presden asked.

"Nada," Linya shook her head.

"Are they part lizard?" Presden asked.

"Yes," Linya took her ID card out of the purse once the waiter arrived with a strange device.

The ID card was slid through the small, square mobile device then returned to Linya.

"Our compliments," the waiter replied.

The waiter walked by taking the plates on the two sets of trays including the glasses of halfway gone beverage. Presden stood shorter than Linya who was at six foot five compared to his six foot one that easily stood out. Presden was in the traveling silver protector suit resting below his civilian garment that had short sleeves. The orangeness in the sky began to vanish before their eyes gradually being replaced by the dark sky with white glowing constellations. Linya looked up toward the night sky rather fondly. There were stars in the constellations that she had personally been to. The memories of the planets that she had visited as part of being the on-hand translator when reaching a planet that preferred to speak their language not galactic standard.

Linya was in a different civilian uniform that was, in all intents and purposes, a green dress with a strange pattern resembling circles, she had large pointy shoulder pads, and a wide neck collar that only ended at the exposed shoulders. Her crystal bells rung each time her hand swung back or forth from alongside Presden. They made their way to the park where they came to a stop in front of the gate. Presden took out a silver packed slot then unwrapped it, tossed it into his mouth, and flung it into his mouth. He walked away into the park strolling past Linya. Linya folded her arms, anticipating, waiting for the man to arrive sliding her purse up to her shoulder.

A few moments later, Fravis came down the street eating a bar.

"Is this a date?" Fravis asked.

Linya shook her head with a laugh.

"It's not," Linya said. "I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Are these friends of yours that are going to drag us to another dance?" Fravis asked. "Are they going to have more of those drinks? Cause I really like want another one."

"These friends of mine want to know something about the Saggarius," Linya said. "Not related to command but to a historical mission that we did."

"Which one?" Fravis asked. "We have done a lot."

Fravis started to walk in but Linya grabbed him by the arm.

"These people are very interested in the Jupiter 2," Linya said. "Whatever you say, leave out what you did to Doctor Smith."

"Not my finest moment," Fravis said, then gave a reassuring smile toward her. "I can do that, Campdallas," he slid her hand off his arm. "So relatives of the crew?"

"I am not entirely sure," Linya said. "I only know they are interested."

"Alright," Fravis said. "Let's see what they have to ask."

"And," Linya said. "This is my first time meeting them. We are pen pals."

Fravis shifted toward Linya.

"You make pen pals in the most unlikeliest of places," Fravis said. "I heard the natives don't like using technology to communicate."

A soft, small smirk formed on Linya's face.

"I make it worth their time," Linya said, then was the first to walk ahead with her hands linked behind her back.

* * *

Judy and Don were waiting in the center of the maze resting alongside the wall.

There were fireflies appearing and disappearing into the night from around the lost couple.

The device that Presden had handed to them bore the text, that he had taught them, read '_Fravis is here'_. Don pressed a large, thick button on the side on the forearm machine making the text vanish and he slid the sleeve over the item. Don took Judy's hand. They walked out of the center of the maze beginning to retrace their steps in the area. All the while, terrified, squeezing each other's hand. The algae street lights turned on one by one at the corner of each passage in the maze highlighting a pool of greenery. Don and Judy saw two figures enter the passageway. They walked past Presden, who was hidden in the dark just beginning to approach them and watched them walk past him.

They came closer and closer to the figures that were speaking in a unfamiliar language.

"Go," Judy said, giving the nod to Don and her grip on his hand loosened.

Don could make out the figure of a man then let go of Judy's hand.

* * *

Fravis was shoved against the thick wall of greenery. It was so abrupt that it made his heart leap then his eyes adjusted to the figure standing right in front of him with furious eyes. Fury that he had only seen from holo-movies and holo-shows but not face to face in this kind of confrontation. He had been part of conflicts before but this was distinctively difference. He was the wrath of someones rage that had no reason to be directed at him for all he knew, then again, these could be relatives to the Jupiter 2 crew being furious their remains were removed.

"Where is the Jupiter?" Don asked.

"I don't understand a word you're saying," Fravis said. "Campdallas! Your pen pals are conservatives?"

"He wants to know where the Jupiter is going," Linya said. She turned toward Fravis.

"It is to Earth," Fravis said. "Unlike Doctor Smith and Robot."

"On the way to Earth aboard my ship," Linya said. "Without your friends."

Don dropped Fravis then shifted toward her.

"They . . ." she stopped. Her voice sounded so familiar to them but younger. She couldn't pin point who she reminded them of. "Were. . ." she let go of a sigh. "Trying . . ."

The next words were difficult to come out.

Harder than she expected. Kurlow made it look easy.

"To leave Alpha Centauri when a posse attacked them,"

Judy slowly shifted in Linya's direction, her hand covering her mouth, out of shock.

"It is all over the news,"

Don and Judy exchanged a shocked glance looking down upon the shorter woman who was rubbing her left arm.

"Their ship was destroyed,"

Judy shook her head, in disbelief, skeptically.

"Fragments of the ship crash landed back to the planet,"

Don rolled a eye.

"There was only one survivor,"

Don folded his arms.

"Here we ago again," Don said.

"The bounty hunter who went after Doctor Smith," Linya finished stepping forward into the light.

Linya lowered her head, sadly, regretfully.

"Penny?" Judy stepped forward. "You look like a teenager, again," She placed her hand on Linya's shoulders. "Better than Will in fact."

"He looks like a child," Don said. "Do you remember us?"

"Has the fake mind faded?" Judy asked.

"Judy, Don," Linya started. "You died. I thought . . . I thought you were gone."

"Yeah," Don said. "We were. For almost a year or so."

"They thought that it could last," Judy said.

"On us of all people," Don agreed. "They don't know how strong our minds are."

"It's so good to see you!" Judy hugged Linya.

Fravis was sliding himself up to his feet watching a reluctant yet unhappy expression forming on her face as the Noragon lifted Linya up to her feet letting her face to be seen. She was placed down to her feet as the couple stood side by side. It became clear that they were on the famous past lives regression medication. One that didn't end until their unfinished business was done. A unfinished legacy that had to be completed. Whatever the Noragons were thinking when they had taken the one pill, they were not going to be happy finding themselves far from home and were going to regret it.

"So," Don said. "If that's on the news, that is not true, none of it is."

"They are still alive and well out there," Judy said.

"Smith isn't the kind of man anyone can get rid of easily," Don said. "Even Robot."

"It's a cover up," Judy said. "a conspiracy, one that doesn't make sense much at all."

Presden joined Don's side.

"You're taking this lightly," Presden said.

"Are you sure. . . that you're. . ." Linya said. "Human?"

"Very sure," Don said.

"I am not taking this lightly," Linya signed to Fravis.

"We woke up on a strange planet where people dress odd," Judy said. "Which isn't a first."

"We were already at Alpha Centauri," Don said. "they weren't there. No one was in the cave."

"It was removed by then," Linya said. "Robot was inside another ship, over the mountains, Doctor Smith must have been resting when you had been there for so little." Her eyes went toward Presden. "Have you contacted a man on that planet?"

"Yes," Presden said. "Wait," his eyes grew big. "that man, the old one, was-"

"The very same man they went to the planet for," Linya said.

"Oh space turds," Presden groaned, turning around, placing a hand on his forehead. "I could have saved myself a trip by telling them!"

Presden smacked a hole in the wall.

"So, uh," Don said, turning away from Linya as did Judy. "Can you give us another trip to Gamma?"

"For pises sake," Presden said. "I could have reunited them _earlier_!" His hands clenched into fists then he turned toward them then signed back. "Next trip is Earth, right, after this?"

"Yes," Judy said. "We can expect mom and dad there."

"Mother and father. . " Linya said, silently signing in the background to Fravis that her shore leave was going to be quite fine. Fravis slowly nodded, accepted, but understandingly. She turned turned toward the two. "I hope they are alright."

"You are a little shorter than I remember you," Judy said.

"You are older than me," Linya reminded Judy.

"Right," Judy said. "I am."

"The exit is this way," Presden said. "I have been through this maze before."

Fravis had a small wave to Judy then watched her and the strange group walk off into the dark.


	7. Everything

"What happened to your ship, Mial?" Smith asked, walking toward the doorway.

Mial was standing quietly outside the craft watching the shadows of the night be contrasted by the natural sight of Gamma's asteroids.

"That puzzle box," Mial said.

"Did the trick?" Smith asked, slightly raising his brows.

Mial slowly nodded, faced away from Smith, her arms folded while lowering her head.

"It's not a normal puzzle box then," Smith said.

"It has to be kept out of the reach of children," Mial said.

"Children dug me up," Smith said. "It would be unwise to bury this."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Mial asked.

"No," Smith said. "I have a worse one. Sell it."

"I don't want to do that," Mial said.

"You are not in the position to say that," Smith said. "A golden box can take care of everything."

"My crew," Mial said. "Were _everything_."

"You have to find your new everything," Smith said, gently.

"That was all we had in the war. . . ." Mial said. "Each other. You don't understand. It is not my everything and I can take care of myself."

"We have to sell things to stay alive when it comes to civilization that requires currency," Smith said. "Furniture, jewelry, body, and soul."

Smith slowly approached Mial from behind only coming to a short stop from behind her very concerned.

"Why would I want to sell the thing responsible for the demise of my crew?" Mial asked.

"It is here for a reason," Smith said. "Could be waiting to turned into a jack in the box."

Mial turned away, giving it some thought, then stepped further out of the ship.

"Keep that on you for now," Mial said. "Don't want the children getting into it."

"There is nothing in there," Smith asked.

"Do you really think so?" Mial turned toward him.

"I do," Smith replied.

"Reassuring," Mial said. "There is someone else you have to reassure. . . I had to leave my crew behind because we were going to Golaris to destroy it and the colonel put us into stasis for attempted mutinying. . . Not before I gave him _that_ box." She had a distant thousand yard look staring off. "It was the only way to prevent a terrible mistake like it from being made."

"It was the only way," Smith said. "Robot, stand guard over the ship," he shifted toward the woman. "I will return with a phaser rifle."

"You don't trust me?" Mial asked.

"We are going _without_ Robot," Smith said, halfway in and halfway out the doorway. "We need defensive weapons against the predators that hunt at night."

Smith walked inside the craft.

* * *

The door to the shared room closed before Linya's eyes. She shifted in the direction of Presden then folded her arms following alongside him to the bridge. Presden was whistling, proudly, on the way to the bridge. The Saturn was flying off into space rather slowly without a sound soaring from above the sea of space based vehicles. The space vehicles were outlined by the moonlight that were shrinking in size. A group of strange, yet rounded large bats flew underneath the spaceship. The camera soared up toward the Saturn at the sound of Linya's voice.

"How did you come across these two?" Linya asked.

The camera returned into the Saturn sinking down through the bubble, through the metal, through the wires, key componets, tubes, and trillions of transistors.

"At a dark ship bay," Presden said, cheerfully.

"When?" Linya said.

"Delta night, it was eight forty-three," Presden stopped then turned toward Linya appearing to be concerned. "Why?"

"Whenever their business is finished, whoever wakes up, will not be Don and Judy," Linya said. "It will happen in the daytime opposed to night."

The sudden revelation made everything click in his head then he walked on.

"So they're using the Ago," Presden said.

Linya caught up with him.

"It's likely,"

"Great,"

"It is going to last awhile,"

"So that must be two days at most,"

"That kind of while is what we have to hope on,"

"Are you implying that he won't?"

"You have heard the news,"

"I prefer to stick away from the news far as I can,"

"Doctor Smith wasn't alone when the posse was attacking him,"

Presden looked in the direction of Linya with a sigh.

"So I am in for the long haul in the aftermath," Presden said. He turned his attention away walking through the doorway to the bridge. "So sister, brother, uncle, aunt?"

"No," Linya said. "her children."

Presden stopped short at the front chair then turned in the direction of Linya.

"What do the couple believe is going on?"

"From what I gathered by our conversation, they think everyone was restored and separated to different planets but given false minds," Linya said. "They were found underground in the chariot in the middle of coming back from visiting their new visitors. A fatal one. They were all shot including the newest member."

Presden sat down into the chair then rubbed his forehead with his Caucasian hand and let go of a sigh.

"No wonder she looks heartbroken looking at me sometimes," Presden said. "Does the newest member have a name?"

"We don't know," Linya said, shrugging. "That's the official word on it."

"What is it?" Presden leaned up, his arm on the console, alert.

"According to the brain that was kept on life support, the one that belonged to the child," Linya said. "His name was Joushua Robinson-West. He was eleven years old," she leaned against the rounded light brown edge to the counter. "I . ." she turned her head away, closing her eyes, deeeply unsettled. "I can't believe they didn't ask Doctor Smith before doing that."

"Oh Pise," Presden said. "Is that what they do on that ship when it comes to bringing the past back?"

"Yes," Linya said.

"What did they do his brain?" Presden asked.

"They sang to him as he fell asleep," Linya said. "It's standard procedure for information that is considered not highly important to the mystery that requires a new body being made."

"We are not going to tell them that," Presden said, decisively.

Linya looked toward the defiant man.

"We won't," Linya said.

Presden turned away then put in the course.

"We will be there within twenty-four hours," Presden said. "Let's hope we don't have a accident that requires Major West to pilot," he looked toward Linya. "I need some advice. Uh, how do I refer to them?"

"The Robinsons lived with their pilot for a long time," Linya said. "Everything with him was-_is_ first name basis."

Linya's eyes were watching the stars become more visible as the ship went further into the sky.

"And Doctor Smith?"

Linya looked out with a smirk, her arms folded, then turned her eyes off from the view screen toward Presden.

"They still called people with doctorates by Doctor, Jake," Linya said, placing a hand on to his shoulder. "You can still be yourself."

Presden was silent for a short moment.

"I never had sisters before," Presden said, followed by a squeeze on his shoulder by Linya. He looked up toward Linya. "I think . . . I think. . . I _will_ enjoy this charade."

"Do you need any help learning Old English?" Linya asked. "Your old English is good for a beginner."

"Don does his best," Presden said. "But I like a professional to help me through it. Help me understand them."

"I will," Linya said.

* * *

The camera swept down toward the half way buried spacecraft.

The small set of figures came toward the entrance.

The doors slide open before the duo who wore gas masks.

"Are you ready for your new guest?"

Smith glared toward Mial.

"A gentleman is always prepared for the unexpected," Smith said. "Are you, Mial?"

Mial looked toward the set of cylinder pods.

"As I ever will be," Mial said.

"I will take the left," Smith said, coming to the second pod then was joined by Mial. "You get the right."

"As it happens . . ." Mial stepped in the center then stepped aside at the sound of sudden but new humming coming from the pod.

A figure fell out of the smoke into their arms with sweat coming down the person's skin. Smith and Mial slid the man out of the ship then propped him against the side of the mound that the ship was resting inside. Mial pointed toward the ship then Smith went back inside of it leaving her behind. Mial turned her attention on to the man wearing a regretful expression mixed in sorrow. The man was resting. Alive but unwell. Smith returned out of the ship tucking in small object into a small waist belt wrapped around his waist then knelt down beside the man.

The man was lifted up to his feet and his arms were placed on their shoulders. Mial had the phaser rifle strap shifted on her shoulder while she had one hand balancing him out to his feet and Smith held on to the man's other arm. They made their way from the ship into the night. The installed light emitter guided them back to the escape ship. There was silence between the duo ignoring the sounds that were coming from around them. The sound of space crickets making their melody. Space owls flew over the heads of the small group. The group slowly grew closer to the escape ship that had the Robot standing on patrol. The door opened in front of the group letting them return within the confines of the escape ship.

* * *

**A/N** I have never seen Hellraiser. Only done research about it. From a story stand point as a writer, it's intriguing and fascinating regarding it's mythology and its purpose. I feel as though it will come in useful much later within the novel or in the next few chapters. Can't be sure.


	8. Envy

"Why is the new guy being left in a tent rather than being inside?" Sydnee asked.

"Because we don't have enough room for a additional guest," Smith said. "It would be inhumane to make his room the hall."

"And rude," Mial agreed.

"What is his name?" Smith asked.

"H-90," Mial said. "He was called Halunn on homeworld."

"Sounds like Helen," Smith said.

"What kind of name is that?" Mial asked, bewildered, looking toward Smith.

"Last I checked," Smith said. "It was a woman's name in my time."

Smith put a plate on to the small table set across from Halunn.

"He went in five minutes before I did," Mial said. "When will he wake up?"

"At any time this afternoon," Smith said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Forgiveness will take time for him."

"I anticipate that much," Mial said.

Beside the set of silverware was neatly folded survival uniform with boots set on top of white briefs. Smith set the chair right to the side of the table. He guided the children out of the shielded tent then shifted toward the woman now resting on the chair that was facing the direction of Halunn's resting figure. He was laid on a cot covered in pitch black survival blankets. It was as though Halunn was resting within the void itself that hadn't bothered to suck him in.

_How I envy her. How I envy her. At least. . . ._ He shook his head. _She has a friend who will join her in the same week in this strange new time._ Smith turned his attention away from Mial then walked out of the room. The camera panned back from the doorway to reveal the watchful Robot set at the left hand corner of the room. Silence was in the room. The Robot came forward only coming to a stop from behind the chair.

"I will return later," The Robot said.

The Robot wheeled out of the tent.

* * *

**A/n** A chapter ago or so I realized, like Opas, if you spell Mial's name differently then you get mail. I intended it to sound alien and unique that I didn't think that I was spelling mail differently.


	9. down the pit

"This must be deep,"

Karleen's voice echoed back.

"Very so," Smith said. "I have seen tunnels much deeper."

"Only never ending," The Robot added.

"What are you doing, big sis?" Karleen asked.

"Testing the waters," Sydnee said, walking over toward the edge.

"With a stick," Smith said, looking toward the child. "A rock would do better."

"Poking things with a stick is a whole lot better than throwing rocks at them," Sydnee said.

"There are some lifeforms that are shapeshifters in the universe," Smith said, then looked toward the Robot with his hands clasped in his lap. "Robot, do your sensors detect lifeforms within this tunnel?"

"Negative," The Robot said.

Sydnee dropped the stick into the tunnel.

"Stay as far from the edge," Smith said, grabbing Sydnee by the shoulders then moved her behind the ridge where he stood with Karleen and set Sydnee down to her feet from beside him. "You can slip and fall to your doom." Earning a eye roll from Sydnee.

"Doctor Smith, Golarans have evolved to suction on to rock," Sydnee said. "Unlike Earthlings."

"All the buildings on Golaris have a rock texture," Karleen agreed. "We could climb the walls if we like but it is not recommended and would discredit anyone who did it."

Smith looked over, his eyebrows raised, his attention fixated on the girls then squinted.

"Lizards can climb walls," Smith said. "So can spiders."

There was the loud echoing sound of something landing in the water that made them focus their attention on to the crevice.

"That was unexpected," The Robot noted.

"It has been thousands of years since this Bob came into being," Smith started. "It would be wise that we try exploring these tunnels."

"How are we going to do that?" Karleen asked.

"You're part goat," Smith said.

"So?" Karleen asked.

"Oh!" Sydnee said. "But it's too wide of a gap to crawl through. . . However, we do have rope."

"We didn't bring rope," Karleen said.

"On the contrary," Smith said, as the Robot wheeled forward from behind. "_I_ did." Karleen and Sydnee turned in the direction of the Robot. "Karl, could you get the tubes off the Robot?"

"Why can't you do that yourself?" Sydnee asked.

"My back is very delicate," Smith said, rubbing the center of his back. "The slightest of physical work and it is out."

"You're forty something years old!" Sydnee exclaimed.

"And you are a child," Smith said, gesturing toward the Robot. "Hop to it."

Smith looked down toward his hand. He was squeezing his four fingers with a gentle rub visibly bothered looking down toward them. The camera panned over to the siblings tying the rope through the Robot's hook. Karleen wrapped the edge of the rope around her waist the began the descent down the wide crevice followed by Karleen. They flung themselves into a pathway that was a tunnel.

"Doctor Smith, you can come into the tunnel now!" Sydnee shouted.

Smith came to the edge of the tunnel.

"I will be right there!" Smith called back then paced back and forth while rubbing the fingers of his other hand rather irked.

The camera panned down to the surface.

"Wow," Karleen said, looking up. "Won't you look at that?"

"Is that a space probe?" Sydnee asked.

"It sure looks like one," Karleen said.

"Must have a controlled crash landing," Sydnee said.

"I doubt anyone could fit in that," Karleen said. "It must have been remote controlled."

"That is more believable than crash landing," Sydnee said. "It would be in worse condition than it is."

"It would be," Karleen agreed, her arms folded looking up toward the six foot seven long probe poking halfway into the pathway that laid ahead.

One half of the wing panels stood out in its golden glorious theme and a rounded silver lens coated in dust. The probe was surrounded by roots that kept it in place. There were dirt covering some of the panels on the side making it difficult to see what else was on the torso. The girls looked up toward the giant but wide wing span. How much discoveries it could have made for its civilization. How much victories it could have made. The story behind it had become forgotten memories. Karleen climbed the wall making her way up then looked at the exposed tubes, colorful wires, and pieces of metal that stood out from below the sphere lens. Sydnee came to the other side keeping herself roughly balanced against the wall being curious about their find. Sydnee's hands glazed over a series of bumpy shapes on the hull then wiped the dirt away. Sydnee looked off toward the way that they had came.

"He is taking a awful long time coming down," Sydnee said.

"The past always takes a long time to come down," Karleen replied, looking in the same direction that Sydnee was.

Sydnee made her climb down the wall shortly followed by Karleen from behind.

"Hey, Doctor!" Sydnee shouted, coming close to the end. "Are you coming?"

They came to the edge looking up toward the edge.

"Eh, doc?" Karleen asked, concerned.

"He will be right down, Karleen Abernashi, Sydnee Abernashi," The Robot reassured them. "In a moment's notice. Grab on to something and lead him in."

"Alright!" the girls replied.

"The only problem is getting him back up to the surface," Sydnee said.

"Not a problem," Karleen replied, tugging at the rope. "We can throw the rope out for him and he can crawl up."

"Riiight!" Sydnee said, snapping her fingers.

Sydnee and Karleen ran forward until they couldn't go any further the stretched their hands out searching for holes in the wall. They slipped their hands into the holes then waited. After what seemed like forever, there was the sound of a distant thud. Sydnee and Karleen took their hands out of the holes then made their way back to the darkness. What they found was Smith on the floor with three glow in the light sticks while laid on his side covering his eyes virtually terrified and made the survival uniform's design stand out against the bright lighting.

"Am I dead?" Smith's figure was trembling. "It's so bright here."

"Very funny, Doctor Smith," Karleen said, with a laugh. "You are very much alive."

Smith slowly uncovered his eyes then scanned the girls.

"Of course, I knew that!" Smith exclaimed. "Now, help me up."

Sydnee and Karleen helped Smith up to his feet so he handed them the two glow in the light sticks.

"Robot, are you okay?" Sydnee asked.

"I am in adequate position," The Robot's voice echoed. "I am capable of following your lifeforms with my long range sensors."

"Karl," Smith said. "Tie the rope in the tightest crevice," he rubbed his fingers. "It is very delicate work that my hands cannot do."

Karleen looked up toward Smith with her features etched in concern.

"Are your hands alright?"

Smith offered a reassuring smile.

"Dirty work is unbecoming of a old gentleman," Smith said, then had a light pat on her shoulder. "For a young lady it is quite the opposite."

Sydnee and Karleen unwrapped the cord from around their waist then shoved the cord into the crevice of the wall. Smith put his glow in the dark stick into his side pocket. Smith looked up toward the hole appearing to be regretful yet sorrowful at the same time. If what was going on with his hands was happening then it was a cruel joke being played on the Robot, including on the children. He briefly closed his eyes with a sigh then turned around to face the children with his face turning to a not disturbed yet at ease demeanor.

"I wonder what we'll find," Sydnee said.

"Not more mummies," Karleen said. "I have seen enough!"

"I can say the same, children," Smith said. "Hopefully, we won't join this spacecrafts gallery."

"Are we going to be okay?" Karleen asked.

"In the dark?" Sydnee asked. "We never been in a dark place without mommy."

"No need to fear," Smith said, gently, reaching his hands out for them. "Smith is here."

Sydnee and Karleen took Smith's hands. The small group walked on with the girls using the glow in the light sticks to see what was poking outwards into the tunnel from the rock. The camera watched their figures go down the tunnel revealing one of the girls pointing toward the top where they saw long, triangle shapes poking into the tunnel that had flickering lights struggling to stay on.

* * *

Mial watched Halunn's eyes slowly beginning to open. She grew a smile then jumped to her feet coming down toward his side sending the chair shifting aside away from the improvised cot. Halunn propped himself up with a loud and irritated groan. His eyes began to open beginning to flutter open. Hallun's vision began to adjust to the lighting in the room little by little to the murky brown theme of the tent and the face of Mial became visible changing from a blurry image to a face becoming visible. She had a big grin on her face with her attention on him.

"Where am I?" Halunn rubbed his forehead.

"In a tent at least forty-three miles away from the ship," Mial said, taking his hand and carefully helped him get somewhat up to his feet.

"The ship!" Halunn lunged forward with big eyes. "The ship!"

Halunn struggled to his feet then wobbled on away from her.

"The ship is defunct," Mial said.

Halunn's hand hit the wall then felt plastic.

"What happened to the crew?"

Mial slowly stepped forward.

"About that . . ." Mial held her hands up. "I gave him the Lament Configuration."

Halunn whipped around with his face wearing a horrified expression that turned into pure rage.

"How could you?" Halunn said, his hands rolling up into fists. "There could have been another way to stop him!"

"That way would have been letting him go through with it!" Mial shouted. "No one has the right to be a god."

"No one has the right to kill a entire crew," Halunn growled in return with each step forward. "You promised me."

"Not to let it fall into the wrong hands," Mial said, her back hitting the wall. "It's in someone elses hands."

"Who's hands?"

Mial did not reply at first.

"Who!"

Mial flinched, her head turned away eyes briefly closed while trembling.

"You know how dangerous it is," Halunn said. "It needs to be thrown into the sun and be done with."

"It does," Mial turned her attention back toward him. "But you are scaring me more than it scares me."

"What?" Halunn repeated, bewildered. "The stories of being stabbed by chains and yanked apart box do not scare you?"

"That box doesn't hurt people unless they open it," Mial said.

Halunn stepped back turning away from Mial.

"I am no better than the box if I go after them and get people hurt," Halunn said. "Speaking of who. . . how many?"

"Three," Mial said. "Halunn, you need to eat," she slowly approached him, tentatively, yet cautiously. "You'll feel better."

Halunn shifted toward Mial.

"You're right about that," Halunn laughed, placing his hands on his growling stomach. "Is the war over?"

"According to our host," Mial said, sliding the chair to the side of the table. "It ended a long time ago."

"The war is over," Halunn said.

"It is," Mial nodded.

Halunn cleared his throat as he sat down into the chair.

"Who won?"

Halunn looked up toward the smiling lieutenant.

"I didn't need to ask," Mial slowly shook her head.

"Why?" Halunn's brows were knitted together.

Mial walked around the table then knelt down and took his hands looking up toward him squeezing his hands.

"Two of those people are Golaran children," Mial said. Halunn slid his hands out of her hands. "They are our friends. Not our enemy."

Halunn looked down, his eyes focused on his lap, giving off a unwelcomed vibe from outside touch.

"Get out," Halunn ordered.

Mial wanted to say something, anything, but instead she got up.

"Yes, Commader," Mial said.

Mial's eyes scanned him then walked out of the tent before he broke into tears with his hands on his face.


	10. A study in falls

Smith collapsed between the girls landing to the ground.

"Doctor Smith!" Karleen cried. "Are you alright?"

"Oh dear, oh dear," Smith said. "Not my toes, too!"

"What do you mean by your toes-" Sydnee stopped, raising the glow in the light stick above his hands, then had a sharp intake of breath. "Fudge."

"What is it?" Karleen asked.

"They designed his body to rely on clone thriving medication," Sydnee said, taking one arm.

"Clone meds?" Karleen repeated, taking the other. "But that is not real."

"We have seen it a lot in the bad scifi films," Sydnee said. Together, they lifted Smith against the wall. "It's a consistent fact."

"That was played for drama!" Karleen argued. "Good scifi movies had none of that!"

"They didn't anticipate that he would escape," Sydnee said, then turned her attention toward the unwell human. "You feeling okay?"

"I can't feel my toes," Smith said. "I am dying! I am too young to die! Too young!"

"Listen, we can save your hands and feet but only if we find the necessary medical supplies," Karleen said. "No one is going to die on Bob."

"Woe is me," Smith said. "Woe is me."

"Just sit there and we will take care of everything," Sydnee said. "And relax."

"Relax?" Smith shuddered. "When my hands are dying? I think not!"

"Karleen, stick here," Sydnee said. Karleen was visibly trembling beside Smith so Sydnee took her hand and gave it a squeeze. _We're not going to lose a adult in space_, the gesture seemed to say, _I won't let it._ "I will check the ships for medical supplies."

"Let's hope they have text we have seen in old holo-movies," Karleen said, then Sydnee ran toward one of the tilting sideways. "Doctor Smith, how about you talk about Earth?"

"That was twenty thousand years ago," Smith said. "It must be nothing how I remember it."

"Yeah, that much is true," Karleen said. "But what matters is the way you remember it. It lives on from memories to stories."

"Earth was very young," Smith started. "And full of wars over the silliest things such as religion."

Sydnee leaped into the craft then landed against the wall over the sounds of Smith's loud and reminiscent voice beginning to become a tone that she was all too familiar to. Over a hundred years of being children there were many tones that the siblings had become familiar to. Exaggeration, but full of ham and well meaning. It wasn't condescending or rude to hear. Sydnee used the wall as her guide leading to the back of the craft that loudly groaned against the additional weight inside.

Across from Sydnee was a triangle door with a red medical sign set below the window. From behind the window was a cold interior that had rows of drawers. She came toward the door then it retracted on her sending Sydnee falling with a abrupt startled scream. Sydnee smacked against the wall then fell to the floor. Sydnee propped herself up to her feet using the drawer as her support. The back of her head was aching. She reached forward on the ground in front then found a clump of ice. She picked it up then pressed the cold, icy collection against her head.

Sydnee propped herself up to her feet using the handle to help her up keeping the cold ice against her head. This was nothing compared to falling a few from a mountain and breaking a leg. A kind of activity that hardened their skill in climbing (suctioning to the wall was natural) and being able to keep their balance. It was one of the few perks to being a Golaran. It was a word that Sydnee carried with her every day. A word that she was proud to be associated to. And it was only a word to many people but so many things to others. The names of species had that effect in space depending on what members of that particular civilization had done. Sydnee opened the first drawer that let out a loud grating sound.

The interior of the drawer was glowing blue with fog drifting out from between the vials. On the top were words that Sydnee was partially familiar to. All those old holo-movies with subtitles had paid off in the long run not listening to the dead languages heard in the Godzilla franchise. She scanned lid by lid searching for the text that appeared when referred in the old holo-movies and shown. Her eyes was rushing from vial to vial paying no attention to what came next. She took out a white vial then gently shook it from side to side. It remained unchanged.

A smile spread on her face so she took out the small bag installed along the ridge then closed it with a loud clack. Sydnee shoved the medical equipment into her pocket. She climbed up the handles until getting to the top. She ran toward the door with her hands closed in fists and a face that displayed determination. The door remained closed up as she got close and closer to it. _Open!_ Sydnee thought._ Open like I know you will!_ She closed her eyes anticipating to hit the wall but the door automatically opened before her letting her through the room. Sydnee landed to the floor with a thud landing to her side. Sydnee scrambled up to her feed cradling the ice pack on the back of her head. Her headache was beginning to recede.

Sydnee had a struggle getting out of the craft then landed to her feet. She came over to Smith's side as he was in rather deep in reminiscence looking off in the distance submerged in fond memories of what had been before. Karleen slid up his sleeve as Sydnee prepared the needle. Smith's eyes shifted from the distance toward the siblings observing Sydnee raise the needle then stab into Smith's shoulder and press in the tip down. Smith yelped, over Sydnee's eye roll, over Karleen taking out a flat comfortable small piece of fabric from the needle kit and applied it onto the wound. Sydnee dumped the trash into the left over bag while Smith relaxed with a relieved sigh.

"This won't be instantaneous," Sydnee said. "The antibiotics fight against whatever anti-life is plaguing your body."

"Eventually," Karleen said. "In a hour or two, your toes will be able to move including your feet."

"Your hands look pretty dead," Sydnee said. "That could take more than a few hours to watch them come back to life."

"I don't suppose you packed lunch," Karleen said.

"Yes, yes," Smith said. "I did. Left and right pant pockets."

"Why are you so prepared?" Karleen asked.

Smith raised his brows ever so slightly tilting his head toward the siblings.

"Right," Sydnee chuckled. "You went through this exact kind of situation before."

"It's so easy to forget when Robot isn't around," Karleen said.

"Forget, indeed," Smith said. "Tell me about your home planet in the mean time."

"You haven't finished telling us about yours," Sydnee said.

"Mine can wait, child," Smith said. "I am really interested."

"We don't have that much grass on the planet," Karleen said. "But we have plenty of trees. We don't know why our planet doesn't have that much grass," she looked off toward the wall. "Compared to other planets like Bob and Gamma, it is very rocky from top to bottom. We do have bodies of water but when you look down toward it, everything looks closer when it is really hundreds of feet below."

* * *

"So this is where our hosts are," Halunn stopped in his tracks placing his hands on to his hips.

"_Were_," Mial said, joining his side. "They are underground doing some exploring."

"I bet they are," Halunn said. "What kind of machine is that? Is that a janitor?"

"No," Mial said. "A person. His name is Robot."

"Sounds like it wasn't supposed to be named in the first place," Halunn said. "They don't name machines by that insulting word."

"Didn't," Mial corrected. "They have different standards in their artificial intelligence."

"Seems that way," Halunn took his hands off his hips. "Hey!"

The Robot shifted toward Halunn.

"Hello," The Robot's mechanical yet deep voice made Halunn stop in his tracks.

Halunn stared at the Robot.

"Are you a person?" Halunn slightly held his hands up waving them briefly from side to side.

The Robot's claws linked back into his chest.

"By the intergalactic court of law, that is a affirmative," The Robot said. "I was recognized as sapient in the Earth year 1999."

Halunn slowly approached the Robot.

"I am Halunn," Halunn said. "Are you my enemy or my friend?"

There was a short moment of pause that was rather noisy coming from the Robot.

"Neither," The Robot replied. "At this point."

Halunn lowered his hands down to his side.

"If there were a incident occurring," Halunn said. "Who are your allegiances to?"

"That is a question that I cannot answer," The Robot said.

"Because it's the Golarans," Halunn whispered.

"No," The Robot said. Halunn's eyebrows briefly rose. "I have made my case."

The Robot turned away without offering a explanation returning his long range sensors on the tunnel.

"You haven't made a case," Halunn said. "You must be getting old."

The Robot whirred toward Halunn then smacked a claw against his face knocking him down to the ground. Halunn placed a hand on his nose then lowered it to his lap. In his hand was a pool of blood. Halunn snarled, propping himself up, then charged at the Robot. He crashed against the Robot who remained standing upright and now whistling. The Robot shifted toward Halunn then reeled in his arms and took on a boxing position with his red claws cackling with blue electricity simmering on it.

"I have a good punch, punk," The Robot said. "Stand down and I will not hurt you. I repeat. I do _not_ want to hurt you."

Halunn looked toward the Robot then back toward the drop off then reached his hand in to his pocket.

"Well then," Halunn said. "Let's dwindle your options."

Halunn took the small hand gun out of his pocket then pressed the trigger. In a red flash, the long cable vanished off the Robot's figure. The Robot's head bobbed up in alarm as Halunn stepped back putting the weapon away right where he had originally left it in. He shifted away from the Robot toward Mial's direction spotting that she was frozen where she stood appearing to be shocked and horrified. The Robot shifted in the direction of the tunnel, lowered over, staring at the abyss. Halunn walked away from the Robot brushing past Mial.

"Commander," Mial grabbed Halunn by the shoulder.

Halunn turned his head toward Mial.

"Yes?"

Mial's eyes locked with his eyes raging with fury.

"They were not our enemy," Silent, familiar fury normally aimed at the enemy was directed toward him.

"Yes, they were," Halunn said.

"That was a long time ago," Mial hissed shoving him back. "I thought you would adjust easier than I am to this."

"They destroyed our cities!" Halunn shouted

"We don't know that!" Mial said. "We could have won!"

"We would never won in the war against them," Halunn gestured toward the sky. "They had better equipment than we do."

Mial stepped forward, her face showing no emotion, but stoic.

"Get off that plane and get on my hill," Mial said, now face to face. "Commander. Because for all the federation cares, these are innocent civilians not expendable combatants paying for the crimes of their ancestors." Mial turned away walking into the distance moving along one of the many tall mounds.

Halunn lowered his head, his eyes dead set on Mial, then went after her leaving behind the Robot.

"Processing. . ."

* * *

Listening to the siblings stories about Golaris made Smith fall asleep. All the troubles that he was having with his hands and feet went away. What he didn't know, neither did the Abernashi children, was that the antibiotics had turned on the resting nanobots that hadn't been properly activated before being injected. Color returned into his hands even into his toes with adequate blood flow being allowed. Smith's hands were laid in his lap while snoring away from the background of the children being fond over their home planet. The distinct feeling of his shoulders being shaken drew him awake.

"Yes, dear?" Smith's eyes slowly opened.

"Try to get up," Sydnee said. "We can't stay here for long."

"Why?" Smith was perplexed. "Not as if there is a volcanic tunnel."

"There isn't," Karleen said. "But we may have pissed off metal cockroaches."

Smith heard the high pitch sounds belonging to insects as he turned his head toward the noise then he got up to his feet.

"Run, children!" Smith screamed, bolting past them. "Space cockroaches!"

"This isn't good!" Karleen said. "We should have left them alone!"

"What's next?" Sydnee cried. "A space centipede?"

Smith looked down toward Sydnee with saucer sized eyes.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Smith cried. "A carnivorous space centipede! WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOMED!"

Smith ran ahead of them leaving the girls in the dust. Sydnee and Karleen sprinted after him daring not to look behind them when hearing the creatures were enough. The space cockroaches had a silver make up that shined when in the sun. Rows of sunlight were piercing through the tunnels making it easy to spot them. Sydnee and Karleen caught Smith leaping up into a shuttle halfway buried in cieling still halfway out from the side of the lower hole.

"A shuttle craft!" The siblings shouted.

Smith's legs were the last that they saw him going in.

"Ready to do this, little sister?"

"I have been ready for hundreds of years to be part of a action adventure movie!"

"Slow motion with no sound scene time!"

Sydnee and Karleen shared a nod then ran on in the direction that Smith had gone. From the main window appeared a panicked distant Smith. They ran up along the wall going over the roof of the spacecraft then leaped inside landing to the rug with a thud. Karleen got up to her feet then wet over and pressed a button on the side making the door close before them. Smith was seated in the left front chair appearing to be uneasy then pressed buttons at random as Sydnee and Karleen were gaining their bearings.

The ship tore out of the ground sending the girls falling sideways against the door. Sydnee and Karleen used the wall as their guide then lunged forward coming to the front console of the spacecraft. Smith's fingers were moving chaotic and searchingly among the buttons. Sydnee's eyes grew wide as it clicked, recognizing the console, then appeared by his side.

"Move it, Doctor Smith," Sydnee said. "This is from what you would call the 111th century!"

"Of Earth descent?" Smith asked.

"Uh huh!" Karleen said.

"How wonderful," Smith said.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Sydnee said. "Let me do the flying. I watched Grim Raider more times than you have!"

"Be my guest," Karleen said, stepping aside.

Sydnee's fingers moved with precision and confidence that steadied the vessel sending it flying through the tunnel making the others fall into the chairs and grasp on to the arm rests. The ship flew up pinning their backs against the back rest of the chair. The spacecraft tilted sideways soaring out of the tunnel to reveal it's design was that of a unique rocket. Sydnee lowered the spacecraft down to the surface away from one of the tunnels into Bob. Smith clapped his hands together then got up to his feet with a pleased smile formed on his face.

"I knew you could do it, Sydnee," Smith said.

"Must be funny to tell a child that," Sydnee said.

"Not at all!" Smith got up to his feet. "I have seen many heroic endeavors by children," He looked off, briefly, then turned his attention toward the children. "Syd, Karl, now that we have a way off this planet. . ." he grimaced. "It's either us or the soldiers."

"Both," Sydnee and Karleen said.

"Choices like these are not supposed to be easy,"

"Yes, they are,"

"They are not for adults,"

Karleen frowned, slightly tilting her head, rather confused.

"Why does it have to be this way?"

"Circumstances can change our current status with the soldiers," Smith said.

"Okay, stop being a teacher for one minute," Sydnee shook her hands. "and tell us why we should be more considerate with soldiers."

"Because, Syd," Smith got up to his feet. "They are from a time where they fought against your ancestors," Smith clasped his hands together. "Caution must be taken when there is a working transport."

"You and Robot will protect us," Sydnee said.

"What if Robot and he can't?" Karleen said.

"Exactly," Smith said. "Everything will be up to you."

"So it's a life or death kind of situation," Sydnee said.

"Because they have regrouped," Karleen said, earning a nod from Smith.

"You will be the negotiator." He folded his arms then turned away taking a few steps from the siblings. "It is not a thing I like to put children into." Smith shook his head. "But," he lowered his head. "it is a highly likely scenario at this point so you have to trust your instincts to decide what happens next." he raised his head up then shifted toward them. "The ball will be in your court. Cooperating or not at all."

"I think we'll make great negotiators," Karleen said. "We have seen enough movies how to be smart."

"And the right way to word it," Sydnee added.

"Manipulating people isn't clean and cut and easy as the movies show you," Smith said.

"Uh, yes, they are," Sydnee argued. "I have done that a few times with my friends."

"Watching a experienced manipulator, it looks that way for outsiders regarding someone who doesn't care what happens to the person that is being lied to or being lied about," Smith said. "It's all in knowing what to say and what not to say."

"Is it easy manipulating adults?" Sydnee asked, looking toward Smith.

"It's second nature to me because I have done it my entire life," Smith said. "Hmm. . ." he tapped his index finger on his chin while cupping his forearm in his hand. "Our guest probably needs some medical attention. I should check up on him." Smith took out the sandwiches then tossed them to the girls. "_After_ we have lunch."

* * *

Presden was in a orange robe that had a dark v-neck letting his black fur stand out against it. He had long sleeves that were discarded on his thigh while his hands were pressed together in a prayer position while speaking some Old English. He was knelt down right in front of it while set on a brown rug. The rug was three feet long in size and seemed to be well used. There were small holes in the rug with the thread being thin in the holes.

"Forgive me for my sin," Presden said. "My gods. Forgive me."

Presden squeezed his eyes.

"But it is in the best interest of those who saved my life." His voice tinged with regret. "Nak par Jar-yup-tac twieko." _Gods of Jupiter twins._

"Fap num dum," Presden apologized. _I am sorry. _"Tuoa-maum dap pemup daup vu."_ Lying is good for them._

Presden's eyes fluttered open then raised his head up toward the golden shrine set in the center of the wall.

"Good night," Presden said. "nak par Jar-yup-tac twieko."

He used the small stool set beside him to get up to his feet. He rolled down the sleeves to reveal that they were yellow. He took off the rope then put it on to the hangar then slowly walked over toward the bed. The camera moved away from Presden shifting toward the relic to reveal that it had two figures. One of them was a young woman holding a space chimpanzee pointing out with one of its fingers copying the same gesture that the short boy from beside her was doing but it was pointing up.


	11. A precious thing

Smith whistled while returning to the campsite. He came to a complete halt noticing that the door to the tent was wide open and flapping against the screeching wind. His cowardly persona screeched to run away and return to the children, who in the middle of debating what exactly to do with the spacecraft. But his better half told him to stay and check out what may be going on. There was no other adults that Smith trusted around him to survey for danger and report except . . . Where was the Robot? He looked around scanning the scenery then climbed up the mound. His fingers clutching on to the rock embedded in the mound. He reached the top, shielding his eyes, squinting in the distance searching for a gray glint.

The search didn't need to done long. It was a gray sparkle that made him stop scanning the lay out of Bob but he squinted. Smith spotted the Robot standing at the large crevice in the ground. He hadn't noticed how far that they had traveled while exploring the environment going roughly seventy-three miles from the campsite. The Robot looked small from this height. So distant that Smith could forget for just a moment the machine was taller than he was. The memory of the smaller robots resurfaced. All too clearly.

Smith shuddered at the memory.

A cruel nightmare that switched his entire soul, rather than just his negative characteristics, with that of the Robot and the Robot's soul moved into his body. It was a strange experience being a machine and horrifying at the same time. Unable to touch, eat, drink, or rest. The power channeling through his being was immeasurable. Energy that he could have used in many instances against those who were not his allies. But as time waned on, the power got the best of him until it was almost too late. It was cruel, not because of the conditional immortality, but because it had been done against his will.

It _used to be_ the one of the most traumatic things that happened to him in space.

Smith picked up a dark blue oval rock then bounced on the palm of his hand.

"Let's see how far I can throw with this arm," Smith aimed then gave it a good throw.

The Robot sharply turned around at the sound of a rock hitting his back then bobbed his head up, his grill glowing, and lowered his sphere head.

"That ninny," Smith said, his arms folded, shaking his head.

Smith fell after being smacked behind his head falling to the ground landing to his side.

"Golaran spy," Halunn said.

Halunn lowered down then grabbed hold on to the man's legs then walked backwards down the mound.

* * *

Mial dragged two bags alongside the silent craft then opened them up and dropped the bags content to the side. She went inside of the ancient craft wearing a gray gas mask. The fog on the gas mask was wiped away with a stroke of fingers that cleared it up. She knelt down to the side of the first corpse then moved her hands underneath the back and underneath the thigh. Her eyes were full of sorrow.

Mial picked up the first corpse and slowly walked out of the craft.

The first corpse was laid into the body bag then closed with a zipping sound then returned inside the craft.

The process was repeated with the second corpse but it was solemn and slow.

Mial took the body bags in a pile then climbed up the hill then came down it and only stopped once reaching ground level.

She lay the body bags side by side, retrieved the shovel, then began digging.

* * *

The Robot sped after the campsite. According to his sensors, the aim came from the campsite. It had to have come from one of the more familiar characters who picked on him. That one person was unequivocally without a doubt the 'bumbling' and 'stumbling at times' doctor. The very same one hadn't been throwing any more rocks after him during the trip back to the campsite. And the Robot's circuits didn't feel so well. Somehow, someway, they got out of the tunnel without knowing what happened to their way up.

The way things were going it wasn't a good thing and his circuits didn't feel as good with that on his processor. A feeling that hadn't been felt for quite a while since this entire episode had begun. Worrying about the Robinsons when they were captured and he was the only one left aside to the doctor or on some occasions Will. Company that he reassured him everything, in their own way, was going to turn out okay.

Will getting in the details of what happened to his family then going on with the Robot to the scene where the guest was at. Smith pacing back and forth being wrecked with worry, paranoia, and ranting about how the end was near. The memory tapes on these kind of scenes were fuzzy on some details about it because thing that Robot knew, the Robinsons were out of the pickle returning home with him among them and everyone was normally laughing about it while Smith lagged behind.

Right now, the Robot needed that kind of reassurance. If Halunn had encountered Smith and had properly taken care of him then that left a Robot in charge of two children with no one to remotely confirm their stories with law enforcement. It spelled a lot of trouble for the mission should they get rescued. The Robot arrived to the campsite detecting only one lifeform outside at the site. His head bobbed up in alarm then began to charge his claws. Halunn got up from his chair then slowly approached the Robot with a smirk.

"Who's your allegiances to, now, Robot?" Halunn asked.

"The Abernashi children," the Robot replied.

"You don't have to stand in front of them," Halunn said.

"Stay away from me," The Robot wheeled back. "Do not take another step forward."

"There is no grown ups to take orders from," Halunn took a step forward.

The Robot detected that his circuits were burning up.

"_DESTROY_!"

The Robot charged forward with his arms out stretched and blue light discharged toward Halunn.

Halunn crashed to the ground then got up to his feet. The Robot's electricity tipped over the chair set across from the tent. The Robot's discharge level destroyed a rock protruding from the ground as the man ran past it. The Robot's claws were shooting out balls of electricity destroying every rock that the man hid behind getting close and closer toward the Robot. Halunn ducked out of the line of fire, grabbed on to the power pack, yanked it off, then dropped it to the ground. The Robot leaned forward with his dark arms out stretched and the last remainders of electricity cackled from his claws.

"Threat eliminated," Halunn said, dusting his hands off.

* * *

It was only a matter of time until she dug two graves that were six feet deep. She had it done with speed that it was easily done within the hour but merely ten minutes before the clock big hands hit another number while hanging outside of the craft appearing to be electronic in nature standing out by the bright blue theme. She tossed the dirt into the individual graves using the shovel. Shoving dirt into the graves was easier than making them even a bit faster to do for Mial.

After that was done, Mial dragged over two large boulders that were put to a stop in front of the graves.

She knelt down to her knees, set between the graves, placing her hands on the boulders, ashamed.

"I am sorry," Mial said, lowering her head then took out a knife from her pocket rather slowly. "I don't have a excuse for causing your deaths," she used the knife to chip away into the rock. "And likely will never forgive myself for it."

She nicked her finger then sucked on it dropping the blade to the ground..

"Damn it,"

Mial applied pressure to it.

"Halunn is handling the grief in his own way," Mial said. "But I am worried about him."

She wrapped a thick strap from her socks and tied it so tightly that it stuck.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent that text to him in flight," Mial said. "Then he wouldn't be making assumptions about how the war ended." She looked up toward the sky observing Gamma being orbited. "I hope it didn't end the way that we think."

Mial resumed marking on the boulders with the blade.

* * *

"Alright," Sydnee said. "What we are going to tell the soldiers?"

"That we are leaving them here and will send their people after them," Karleen said.

"Sounds like a fine plan," Sydnee said. "Given that we have someone who can translate for us, I got a good feeling that we are on a smooth route."

"Sooo smooth," Karleen said. "They will understand."

"Will they?" Sydnee asked, doubtfully.

"They will," Karleen said. ". . . Eventually."

"Being in space is scarier than what it seems," Sydnee said.

"Hmm," Karleen said, stopping in her tracks. "Something ain't right."

"So you feel it too?" Sydnee asked.

"Uh huh," Karleen said. "It's really strange. I have been feeling this for roughly a hour."

"Not in the air," Sydnee said, twirling her finger pointing up. "It's in the gut."

"Doctor Smith hasn't ran after us," Karleen said. "I want to believe that he is figuring out what to make for dinner but. . ."

"We got traumatized soldiers on Bob," Sydnee said.

"What if the worst is happening?" Karleen asked.

"Let's not think that," Sydnee said.

"We should check it out," Karleen said.

"And make a run for it afterwards," Sydnee said.

"Alright," Karleen said. "But if he fires at us."

"We run really fast," Sydnee said. "And hope that we don't faint."

"Now, that, will get us killed one of these days," Karleen said. "Evolution is awful."

"Agreed," Sydnee said.

The girls resumed their walk holding each others hands taking their time. They arrived to the scene to find that the powerless Robot and what tall portions of rock that made up the scenery around their campsite were gone. They froze where they stood with their eyes aimed at the tent. Slowly, but surely, they watched Halunn appear from behind the tent holding a small miniature of a phaser in one hand staring them down.

It was immediate what happened next in those next few seconds that determined their future. They let go of each other's hand then ran on ahead going off in different directions over the sound of laser pistol being fired. They were running, sheer adrenaline was overriding their natural instincts to fall over and become paralyzed by fear, being overwhelmed by their thoughts to get away. Karleen was struggling to fight back tears as her sister made it to the door first then slammed the button on the side open and jumped in then joined Sydnee by crashing inside. Sydnee went to the console, trembling, pressing buttons almost at random as Halunn got closer.

The craft flew away into the sky.

* * *

Karleen smacked the wall, repeatedly, with her hand closed in a fist leaving a good size imprint of her fist behind. Sydnee sat in the chair, her eyes staring at space, heartbroken and defeated, Karleen crashed to the floor, leaving a long trail of scars in the wall, sobbing. Sydnee was silent as she looked off, remembering, then closed her eyes letting go of a sigh. She opened her eyes shifting her attention toward space. Sydnee got up from the chair then walked over toward Karleen and placed a hand on her shoulder as her arms were wrapped around her legs giving a good tight squeeze.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Sydnee said.

"I-I-I-I don't know," Karleen said, shaking her head. "We aren't supposed to be in the positon of adults!"

Sydnee closed her eyes.

"We are supposed to be kids being reassured by a adult and let the adults talk it over," Karleen continued. "Adults are more emotionally prepared for this kind of problem!"

Sydnee sat down beside Karleen.

"Well," Sydnee said. "I am scared, too. . ."

Karleen wiped her tears off looking off toward Sydnee.

"I don't think we are going to get rescued any time soon," Karleen said.

Sydnee gave it some thought then nodded.

"We have to rescue ourselves," Sydnee said.

"How are you so calm?" Karleen asked, between her sniffles.

"Because this is cheesecake compared to Gamma's natives," Sydnee said. "We haven't lost yet. There is still hope. Hope is a _very_ precious thing that we should not lose."

"This isn't a movie," Karleen said.

"Granted," Sydnee said. "But we have seen a lot of them. Over a hundred years worth of them."

"We have," Karleen said, nodding. "But this guy is experienced."

"We got a ship," Sydnee said. "And when we have a ship. . ."

Karleen's eyes slowly grew big as memories from movies dawned on her regarding shuttles and a big smile began to spread on her face from ear to ear.

"We have not just medical supplies but a edge over the adult!" Karleen leaped to her feet. "Then we can send them leaving Bob," she paced back and forth. "Get the Robot's power pack, find out how badly the doc has been hurt, and everything will be alright!"

"Exactly!" Sydnee said.

"Sis, the ship is heading toward a asteroid," Karleen pointed toward the view screen.

"I'll get that!" Sydnee charged toward the console then sat down into the seat as Karleen turned away to face the back of the shuttle with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Mial jogged back to the crash site, hopping from one leg to the next, strolling around the large and tall rock formations. Her mind was wandering from one subject to the next. Just how advanced had technology had become since their time in stasis? How long had they been in stasis? If anything, their host had to have some idea how long they were out. That was her current hope in adapting to the new century or year that she and Halunn had been awakened in. She came to a stop at the crash site, her hands moving back and forth in a rhythmic pattern, observing Halunn leaned against the wall with his hat lowered down and the tent was closed.

"I prefer you not go in there," Halunn said, as she stepped close toward the tent. "I have a enemy combatant in there."

Mial froze then shifted toward him.

"Enemy combatant?" Mial asked, startled. "What war are they in?"

Halunn got up to his feet.

"The war," Halunn said. "That man could be lying about the war being over."

Her eyes grew big shifting from the tent to Halunn.

"What have you_ done_?" Mial asked.

"What is necessary," Halunn said.

"Necessary!" Mial hissed.

"I am stunned that you fell for their lies," Halunn said.

"They weren't lies!" Mial insisted.

"Did he show you proof?" Halunn stepped forward. Mial shook her head. "Did he have any records to back up his claims?" Mial stopped, considering, regarding the reply. "Did he have a video about it?" Halunn stared down upon Mial. "Lieutenant, anyone remotely connected to Golarans is in extreme doubt." he pointed toward the doorway. "And neither of us can go inside," he lowered his hand walking away from her then placed both hands on to his hips. "Now that is very shady as a young sun going supernova."

"The proof is that we can't understand the Golaran children," Mial said. "They don't have universal translators."

"But he does," Halunn said. "So I sent them running. They didn't drop and fall like innocents when I started the chase. Innocents don't run."

Mial smacked Halunn against the door, her hands digging into his uniform, her eyes full of rage, and fury was radiating from her figure. Halunn punched Mial down to the ground then rubbed his knuckles. Mial got up to her feet and took out her swiss army knife then pressed the button on the side. The sharp light gray blade flipped out of the black and red object. She charged toward Halunn. Halunn stepped aside so Mial hit the wall at first speed leaving behind a tent where the knife had been and Mial dropped the mobile knife.

Halunn took out the laser pistol, pressed the trigger, aimed at her hands.

Mial fell to her knees pressing her hand into the dirt swearing a mile a minute as Halunn slowly approached from behind.

"Any last words, traitor?" Halunn asked.

"I am not your enemy," Mial said. "You moron."

Halunn raised the laser pistol to above her head.

* * *

"HERE COMES THE BIG DAMN HEROES!" Sydnee cried. "GOAT POOOWER!"

Karleen stood from alongside Sydnee as the craft flew above Halunn's head sending him falling back at the sounds of firing.

Laser blasts struck the ground from each side of Halunn continuing on from behind him.

* * *

Halunn ran out of the firing range going to the back of the spacecraft while firing back at it. The craft cancelled out the shots in mid-air sending him fleeing from the scene. Mial looked up toward the sky now sporting a relieved smile of her own that briefly replaced her pained expression. She lowered her head, her eyes wincing, her hands stinging from the blast.

"Innocent children I think not!" Halunn shouted.

Halunn ahead until he were behind a large and towering spike shooting up from the ground.

"And the lieutenant thinks everything is alright," Halunn said.

From behind the protective rock came the lowering spacecraft.

"Sometimes, she is wrong as a flat planet," Halunn said.

The side door fell open then a few seconds after came the duo holding thick, dark blue rifles with translucent blue tubes underneath the main dark blue build. They charged in the direction of the fleeing man with a battle cry. Sydnee ran up the long rock then landed on to another. She raised the phaser rifle in the air drawing Halunn's attention toward her. He quickly rolled out of the way landing to the ground as a series of rounded blasts struck the side of the neighboring rock. Halunn fired back so Sydnee moved sideways taking a good aim and fired. Halunn stepped aside with his aim fixated at Sydnee. Sydnee jumped, landing to the other rock, then fired at him.

Halunn fired back that shot her down.

"Ah!" Sydnee screamed, falling to the ground and cupped the side of her waist. She held her hand up to spot red liquid. "Shiiitttt!"

Halunn looked both ways then approached her.

"I don't take pleasure in taking out children," Halunn said. "One thing war has taught me . . . is that . . . you can't be too trusting of Golarans."

"You are wrong," Sydnee said.

Karleen appeared from behind him with a contorted yet determined look on her face. Her hands were holding on to different sides of the phaser rifle staring him down with a silent scream. She smacked Halunn on the back of the head with the back of the phaser rifle. Halunn fell to the ground landing to his side, quietly, letting go of the weapon dropping it to his side. Karleen came to his side then searched his pocket then found the item. She put it into her pocket came to her side.

"You okay, big sis?" Karleen asked.

"I think I will make it," Sydnee said. "And a little cut from the fall."

Karleen pressed her hand against Sydnee's wound.

"Then I will stick with you," Karleen said, meeting Sydnee's gaze. "Until the bleeding stops."

"You are the best little sister I have," Sydnee said.

"And you make the best big sister anyone could ever have," Karleen said.

"How are we going to tell mom about this?" Sydnee asked.

"We could, uh, skip over, um, this," Karleen said.

"I can go with that," Sydnee said, with a laugh.

"Me too," Karleen giggled then fell into outright laughter joining Sydnee's laughter.

"Are you alright?" Mial joined the two.

"She got a small boo boo," Karleen said. "She will be fine."

"Let me see," Mial said, then watched as Karleen took her hand off. "It's not that bad," she put Karleen's hand back on. "But you do need the wound covered with cold water."

Karleen raised her head up.

"I can take care of that," Karleen said. "Can you keep your hand on her?"

"Yes," Karleen retreated her hand letting Mial cover the wound.

"I will be right back."

Karleen ran away from the duo while taking out the power pack from her pocket.

"Run, Forrest, run," Karleen said. "Run."

She left behind the phaser rifle at the scene of the event. Karleen nearly skid down to the ground feet first over how fast that she was going making to the campsite. She zipped down the entrance to the tent then fell face first inside. She got up to her feet picking up the power pack. Her eyes caught sight of the Robot set at the corner of the room leaning over toward the floor. Karleen ran from around the table toward his side then slapped the power pack on to his side colliding against his frame and grabbed on to his handle to keep her from falling back. The Robot's claws clicked against his shell then his figure stood up erect.

"Robot, materialize cold water, please!" Karleen requested, desperately.

"Are you hurt?" The Robot asked.

"Sydnee is," Karleen said.

"Owww, my head," came Smith's familiar whine as the Robot materialized the goblet of water with a clack of his claws.

"Thank you!" Karleen took the goblet then fled away.

"Doctor Smith!" The Robot's head bobbed up as he wheeled over toward the man rubbing the back of his neck wincing in pain. "I believed your life had been terminated."

Smith glared toward the Robot.

"Why you bubble headed booby," Smith said. "Don't you know it is extremely difficult to take out a real gentlemen!" Smith waved his hand dismissively, back at the Robot, using the chair's bars to help himself up to his feet.

"That is a accurate statement when it pertains not to a gentleman but to a gambling scheming old man," The Robot said.

"Bah humbug!" Smith retorted, then left the tent with the Robot in hot pursuit.

* * *

Sydnee's wound was treated rather quickly and effectively given with the limited resources that laid around inside the abandoned spacecrafts. What he did have was tape, fabric, and a bucket of cold water. The cold water was poured over the burning wound so that it cooled down before being covered by a small square fabric then tied harshly against the wound.

"Take our ship," Sydnee said.

Mial was knelt down beside Halunn's figure.

"After what he had done?" Mial asked.

"I think I would be the same way after being part of a war," Sydnee said.

"So would I," Karleen agreed. "We all would be bias one way or another."

Smith returned with a small device.

"This is a update map of the intergalactic routes," Smith said. "You will need it more than we do."

"I. . ." Mial took the device. "You are. . ."

Mial grabbed the girls into a hug.

"You are welcome," Sydnee said, patting on her back.

"Very much," Karleen said.

"We can wait for it," Sydnee said.

"Or find our way off," Karleen added.

Mial ended the hug.

"But it won't be your ride," Smith said.

"How can I ever thank you?" Mial asked.

"By helping your friend be treated and adapt," Sydnee said.

"Preferably not enter the military service in the next five years," Smith said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That too," Karleen had a nod.

"It will take time," Mial said. "Time that he can spend."

"Take this," Smith reached the box out. "It will benefit you."

"This is a older vessel," Mial sent his hand back. "I think this ship will prove to be our savior."

"Understood," Smith said. "Then I will sell it."

"Someday," Mial said. "and I hope when it comes. It's not to end a war."

"Someday," Smith agreed.

Mial lifted Halunn's unconscious figure into her arms then brought him into the spacecraft. The door closed behind her figure. Slowly, but gradually, the shuttlecraft lifted up into the air then flew on out into space over the sounds of them cheering on the soldiers calling out their farewells in between. They lowered their hands but Smith had a look of contempt compared to the smiles on the little girls faces.

"Why not explore the underground tunnels?" Karleen asked.

"Let's have a raincheck on that," Sydnee said.

"Metal cockroaches," Smith said. "I doubt they are settled down by now. We should wait a day before resuming our activity."

"We're good with that," The siblings said.

"How are you with cards?" Sydnee asked, looking up toward Smith.

Smith placed his hands on their shoulders.

"I am a good card player," Smith said. "Let's go inside and get changed."

"Danger, Doctor Smith!" The Robot cried. "Danger!"

"Can you be a dear and shut up about danger for just one minute since we just got out of one?" Sydnee and Smith said at once while glaring at the Robot.

"Oh Fraggle Rock," Karleen said, pointing up.

Smith and Sydnee slowly looked up to see a gray saucer with a shining bright underbelly.

"Inside the ship!" Smith shouted. "Now!"

The children and Smith left a dust trail behind running toward the direction of the crashed ship.

"Doctor Smith, Robot!"

The Robot went fast as he could following after the group into the escape craft.

"Don't keep the door open for him, children!" Smith cried. "Let it close!"

"Not without him!" Sydnee replied.

"You're right," Karleen said. "You are a literal danger magnet!"

Smith looked back toward the children then toward the hallway.

"One moment!" Smith said.

Sydnee and Karleen kept the door open while watching the spacecraft lower down toward the surface chasing after them.

"Come on, Robot!" The siblings cried. "Hurry! Hurry!_ Hurry_!"

The Robot turned abruptly, then fired on the spacecraft, Smith yanked them back inside with the phaser rifle strapped along his shoulder.

"He is still out there!" Sydnee shouted. "We have to let him in."

"It's either us or him who are going," Smith said. "Everyone is not going to die on Bob!"

He closed the door from behind him with press of his fingers.

"Robots can't fight against ships!" Karleen said.

"You don't know how often he tilts at windmills," Smith said.

Then winced, as the Robot's words echoed back at him just like the machine was standing right beside and his words echoed crystal clear as day. Much like how the Robinsons voices, that he initially believed to hear being alone -again- in the first week, until their voices had too faded away into the background and no longer haunted him with their comments. He guided the girls into their room with both hands then locked the door after pressing on the control panel. The long bar closed, in, shut, as Smith turned around with his back pressed against the wall.


	12. Found and defensive

"I found them!" Presden announced, coming into the dining room with his hands on the doorway.

Don dropped the spoon as did Judy.

"Where are they on Gamma?"

Presden shook his head.

"They are not on Gamma," Presden said. "They are on . . uh . . . according to the distress signal on a planetoid called Bob. You were right."

"Bob," Judy said.

"Bob?" Don said. "Who would call a planetoid by Bob?"

"Robot would," Judy said.

"He wouldn't agree with the Robot on that," Don said.

"That is true," Judy said, getting up from the chair then they shared a look of realization with each other as it hit them.

"They aren't alone," Don said.

Don and Judy walked out of the mess hall leaving Linya behind.

"This isn't good," Linya said.

Linya was grappling over what she had heard and how to best handle this situation from her side of the corner. She got up from the table then followed after the couple. The table had a long space between the chairs that were curved and very tall from the perspective of a human but from a Noragon's perspective it was a typical run of the mill table. Nothing too ordinary for a unique table. Linya walked down the hall power walking her way to the bridge. When she arrived to the bridge, Don and Judy were standing side by side behind Presden then joined his side watching a spacecraft that passed by the Saturn.

"Prepare for breaking the atmosphere," Presden announced, pressing several buttons and flipping a switch or two. "Ah," he looked at the screen with strange text then grimaced. "According to the extremely long range sensors, the ship is planet bound and can't leave." He shifted toward Don and Judy. "Are you okay with my ship eating theirs so whatever belongings they have moves into here?"

"More the merrier," Don said.

"Could you beam up the Robot?" Judy asked. "He will be the only one outside."

"He is hard to miss," Don said.

"So eat him up," Linya said, joining Judy's side with folded arms.

The Saturn flew down toward Bob swaying from side to side, all with stable artificial gravity, coming closer toward the ground. Judy squeezed Don's hand as they saw Smith surrounded by three figures. The third one stood out prominently, the red bright claws waving in the air, the bubble head with lights inside and below the bubble beaming on brightly, his glow glowing brightly orange. Just as how she had remembered the familiar B-9. Judy covered her mouth with her free hand feeling emotional at seeing two familiar faces but they weren't entirely happy as she had thought. Smith was terrified. The group fled from the Saturn fleeing toward the spacecraft. The door closed once the Robot was facing them with his claws radiating powerful, electrical defenses that made the inside of the Saturn cackle from the damages sending parts flying.

"Raising deflectors level," Presden said. "Neutralized Robot coming right up."

Don and Judy turned around to face the direction where the Robot was about to come.

"I wonder what is wrong with him," Don said. "Robot wasn't that powerful enough to attack a ship."

"Maybe he was," Judy said. "He just has been keeping it back."

"I don't like that," Don said. "After the many instances that he could use it."

"We could have avoided being shot at," Judy said.

"And lost," Don said. "He would have taken out the threats faster than we would have."

The floor paneling withdrew before them then the Robot slowly came into their line of sight then the floor drew in so the Robot landed on to the floor with a thud. The Robot's head bobbed up then withdrew his claws letting go of electricity. A field bubble circulated around the Robot stopping him from causing more mayhem. Don and Judy noticed how the Robot was shorter than how they had last seen him. Whatever the conditions were to separating them after finding them and restoring them, the Robot was also a victim as they were.

Linya joined the couple's side with a regretful expression then briefly closed her eyes and reopened them.

She looked over to see the heart torn looks on their faces.

Linya stepped forward so the Robot released a shot of energy.

Judy reached forward grabbing Linya by the arm.

"I will talk to him," Linya said. She put her hand on the Noragon's larger hand. "It will be okay."

"He doesn't recognize you," Don said. "Or us for that matter."

"Please, don't," Judy said.

"It is the only way," Linya said, feeling the grip on her arm loosen. "If we want Doctor Smith to have his guard down then we have to get him over on our side by him."

"Be careful," Judy said, withdrawing her hand.

"Robot," Linya said. "Stand down." She approached the field. "We are rescuing you and your friends."

"Rescuing," The Robot said. "I do not believe you. You are undoubtedly here for Doctor Smith."

"No, no, no," Linya shook her hands. "Well. . ." she gave it some thought before replying. "You and him more like it." She shifted sideways toward the group. "They are taking the Ago," she turned back toward the Robot. "A pill that regresses them into their very past lives. They may not have the voices you remember but they are the people who love you very dearly. They are speaking Old English but know some standard. They are under the impression that the Robinsons were restored, given false minds, and separated for unknown reasons."

It was a long moment before the Robot replied.

"This. . . computes," the Robot said. "I detect their brain waves," the Robot shifted toward the group then back toward Linya. "How can I be sure they are not. . ."

"Undercover officers pretending to be on Ago?" Linya finished.

"Yes," The Robot said.

"They think I am Penelope Robinson," Linya said. "And haven't called any bs over it. That is reason enough."

"Why?" The Robot asked. "Why . . . why did they do it?"

"Smith was running around," Linya said. "They wanted to know why he was so familiar. Noragons are a very unique species with their peanut growths in their heads and bone growing in places that it shouldn't so it tunes into different realities on the brain. They have more cones than we do in the eyes."

"Is it safe to land?" Presden asked.

The Robot shifted toward Presden then back toward Linya.

"They see him as he is Will Robinson," Linya said. "A Debban."

"Why is he called a Debban?" The Robot asked.

"Their holy mother was named Debbie," Linya said. "according to the ancient text."

The Robot bobbed his head up.

"Affirmative!" The Robot replied in Old English shifting away from Linya. "Let me talk to Doctor Smith, first." He shifted toward the duo. "You have gotten taller, Major Robinson, Judy Robinson. I believed you were duplicates."

Don and Judy grew emotional grins.

"It is okay, Robot," Judy said. "I would be as wary as you are after everything that has happened."

The Saturn set above the crashed craft then widened in shape.

"Me too," Don said. "It is good to see someone recognize us immediately."

"It has been a long time since my sensors detected you," The Robot said. "I missed you."

The Saturn lowered toward the crashed craft with long, large panels retracting out from its belly.

The metal vibrated off revealing what was on by the inside the craft as seen from above. Sydnee and Karleen were holding on to each other staring up visibly terrified watching long rolling pins of thorns glinting at them then closed their eyes and their heads turned away. Smith watched the walls around him retreated away watching the lower half of a spacecraft's underbelly slowly but surely block the sunlight before his eyes replaced by light brown. Smith was visibly trembling as he began to notice that he was once again in a hall with his back against a locked door. The view swung over toward the bridge.

"Do not join me," The Robot held out a claw. "I must do this alone," his claw slinked back inside. "They are terrified as is with how you arrived. Will Robinson, please set the course to the Intergalactic Tree of Knowledge. We are on a urgent mission."

The Robot turned away then wheeled toward the doorway that had opened before him.

"I got a feeling this has to do with the posse," Don said. "Would that intergalatic tree of knowledge be helpful in any way finding who shot us?"

"Yes," chimed Linya and Presden.

"I like to give them a piece of their medicine," Don said. Presden set in the course. "How far away can it be?"

Presden looked up toward Linya.

"Go on," Linya said, gesturing toward Presden. "Do as I taught you."

Presden shifted his attention toward Don.

"Don, it depends on the roosteeeer," Presden said, then turned toward Linya. "Is that how they spoke back then?"

"Soooort of," Linya said, leaning against the edge of the console.

"Well-" Don stopped, looking at Presden. "You . . remember?"

"You remember us?" Judy asked, nearly on the brink of tears.

"Slow," Presden said, setting in the course. "Now . . ." he pointed toward his wrist watch. "aware. . ." he gestured toward himself then toward Don. "Friends."

"Yeah," Don said. "You were my brother in law and my best friend."

"You were very close," Linya said, her hand on Presden's shoulder. "Close as family."

Presden looked up toward Linya.

"Family?" Presden asked.

"Family," Linya nodded. "Judy is your sister and so am I."

Presden looked toward Don and Judy.

"Family?"

A part of him had wondered, if Will loved them and they loved them dearly, were this group part of a truly loving family than the one he used to be part of? It was not going to last long but it was one that Presden decided at that moment to completely dedicate the next few months in being part of a family. It wasn't just going to be a charade.

It was going to be a whole new Jake Presden walking out and about long after giving them closure. Not formed by those who went against the teachings of Debbie and left a nasty but toxic family dynamic. Which is why, before being rescued by Noragons, Presden hadn't been practicing the word of Debbie or been enough of a good person. He had stolen, lied, gambled just to get the Saturn IV and flee his home world Jupitina Twieko leading to a rather self-destructive path.

He _never_ prayed to Debbie before they entered his life.

Asking for forgiveness was a first.

So if he stayed around them long enough, Presden was sure that when they left, they wouldn't be truly gone because they made him believe in kindness for the first time in a very long time and he would share that kindness with them in mind and in their name.

No, not Jake Presden, _Will Robinson_.

"Yes," Judy said.

And it was going to take awhile to get over the hurdles, after them, of changing his name.

"You are," Don said.

But it was going to be something good that Robinson did for once.

"It's fading," Judy said, squeezing Don's hand nearing the edge of excitement while looking toward him filled in hope and joy. "It's fading!" Then Judy hugged Don.

The Saturn rose from above the clouds to Bob then soared out through the atmosphere breaking through and flew on into space leaving behind the Alpha Centauri system.


	13. In the room of fault

The children hid behind Smith as they entered the bridge.

"You," Smith said, sharply, his eyes on the familiar figure feeling the girls squeeze his hands. "Again."

The Robot joined Smith's side as the doctor experienced a vivid throw back to the beginning of his adventure. Crashing into the tall Noragon sending the both of them falling over to the ground with a thud landing on the pavement. Deciding exactly which leg or arm was the right part to yank up until it were decided, a few seconds in, that the hand would be best appropriate. It occurred to Smith how unusually doomed he would have been helping the alien individual up had they been made of the human body without a head and had the upper half of a horse that stopped below the chest. And how awfully surreal it would have been for the Abernashi children.

"Smith," came the taller Noragon. That sharply convinced Smith, by the tone, that it was Don. "What did you do?"

"If you are Major Robinson then you are quite aware what I did,"

"Not to my knowledge have you done something that deserved a bounty hunter,"

"Spare me the denial, Major,"

"What denial? I know I got us nearly killed, not you,"

"You know as I do that what I did is not pardonable by the government,"

"No, I don't. Remind me,"

"Staying aboard the Jupiter as she departed Earth,"

"We agreed not to tell the authorities about that,"

"I had little choice on the matter,"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that, Major,"

"What? You think they are going to understand what you have to say?"

"No, I cannot tell you because I don't remember any of it,"

"Oh,"

"And it's the Earthly government that wants me,"

"Why?"

"In the last twenty-five years, Earth has achieved first contact and joined the intergalactic federation of planets. Thought we were destroyed so they haven't bothered to check Gamma until that most unfortunate encounter with their mother. We were apprehended then put into cells. Thankfully, Penny helped me out of that mess," he gestured toward Linya. "The rest is history."

"You have missed Earth more than we have," Judy said. "Why haven't you turned yourself in?"

"I can't exactly run into their hands, take a ride back to Earth, when I have children in need of a guardian. As much as I am unhappy about my initial demise . . . ." he looked down toward the children then back toward the couple. "there is no need to be angry about it forever."

"Typical," Don said. "They rescued you from a pickle that you _made_. That never changes."

"Yes," Smith said. "They did." He looked away, regretful, grimacing at a memory then turned his attention back toward Don and Judy. "The last few days have been rather harsh for these little girls."

"Meet the Abernashi children," The Robot gestured toward the girls. "Our friends."

"This is Sydnee Abernashi and Karleen Abernashi," Smith said, his hands on their shoulders. "Nine and eight years old."

"Younger than I was," Robinson commented.

"A lot younger," Judy agreed.

"Yo," the girls waved their hands, hiding behind Smith. _Hi._

"Where is their mother?" Judy asked.

"Their mother is currently in prison serving time for a crime that Karl committed," Smith said.

"What crime did they do?" Don was skeptical. "Being kids?"

"Waking me up," the Robot said, then Smith took out the box from the backpack. "and taking your journals."

Don was handed the box.

"They want to convince the government to pardon their mother by getting to the intergalactic tree of knowledge and connecting Karl to the tree." Smith held his hand up then shook it. "I do not know how that is done, Major, Judy." then lowered his hand into his lap. "So I am not the person that you should ask. But, you should ask Penny."

Their attention shifted toward Penny.

"Later," Linya said, shaking her hand.

"What about their other parent?" Don asked.

"Their father is in no position to raise them," Smith said.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"Because he is dead," Smith said. "I got the hint when they mentioned a diplomatic immune farm. . ."

"They don't know," Don cut Smith off.

"Robot and I are all they have right now," Smith said. "I can't return to Earth without knowing they are with their mother."

They looked down.

"Poor children," Judy said. "Hello," she knelt down to their level. "I am from Earth."

Judy held her hand out with a smile then Karleen reached her hand out and shook her hand.

"Haju pour nurr, eskiavee," Smith instructed, after they stopped shaking hands. _Turn your suits off, children._

They pressed the crescent moon then their goat features became apparent.

"Dumbo Timath?" Sydnee looked up toward Smith at the shocked reaction from Robinson, Judy, and Don. _Doctor Smith?_ "Pakio?" _Police?_

"Mq," Smith replied._ No. _"A-chimpo macur."_ Earthling users._

"Nachatia!" Sydnee exclaimed_. Ago!_

"Dika," Smith said._ Yes._

"I never seen anything like them," Don said.

"They are part of a species that you and the others have never met before," Smith said, with a smile. "Meet the Golarans."

He gestured toward Sydnee and Karleen.

"Eskiavee, kraur vu nour friez Norkia Norkish na Blur Norkish." _Children, meet our very dear friends Major Robinson and Judy Robinson._

* * *

Catherine was guided down the familiar corridor with her hands restrained. There were officers standing in the corridor staring back at her as she passed them like they had stopped talking. All the staring aimed directly toward her didn't feel right as it had before. Her eyes directed toward the figures searching for anything on their faces that could hint what was going on. There was not a readable expression on their faces that she could garner meant in any form. She was brought into the interrogation room then cuffed to the table where the agents Jarles and Kadward seated from behind the chairs with their hands clasped in their laps.

"Miss Abernashi, we have some unfortunate news," Jarles started.

Catherine slumped.

"You got them,"

Kadward and Jarles were silent, now seated, while taking on different positions. Jarles was slumped in the chair, tapping his fingers on the table, while Kadward was seated alongside the table with his hands cupped together between his knees and leaned forward apparently studying her. The two men leaned back into their chairs, shared a glance, then nodded as Catherine's eyes darted to and from them. The mood that they had taken on was now disturbing.

"There was a posse that attacked your ship on the way leaving Immunia," Kadward said. "Only officer Ardous survived the crash landing."

Catherine didn't know what to say, at first, staring back at them merely blinking. Not moving a muscle. The news had been dropped like a terraforming bomb. Dropped then let the surroundings change for minutes if not hours or days at a time from below. Her emotions were swirling from her chest consisting confusion and disbelief. She leaned back, skeptical, glancing from man to man. Their faces remained unchanged as the minutes continued to pass. Then it struck her. They were being serious. They were given a report regarding something that had happened to Marle. And if Marle was gone-

"Were there any remains found?"

"None so far," Jarles said.

"Then they are not dead," Catherine said. "The engineering deck was several decks from above their bedroom. I had a simulation done to determine if it would destroy every room in cases like that. Their room would have been left preserved."

"This information came from a highly respectable figure," Kadward said.

"How did he survive?" Catherine asked.

"The prison room," Jarles said.

"Did he find any remains down on Gamma or around it?" Catherine asked.

"No," Kadward said. "If there were any found in space from around Immunia. . . That would have been reported."

"Even from the sand, my little girls would have stood out one way or another," Catherine said.

Jarles took in a deep sigh then walked around coming toward her side, silently, then leaned against the table using his right hand.

"I know this is a hard loss to process," Jarles started. "But do know, it could have been avoided."

Catherine glared back, she wanted to open her mouth to reply _'What kind of person says that after telling them their children are dead?'. _

But that would be counter productive and tell that what they got what they wanted. The desire to wrench a wound in her chest then twist and turn it so severely that the pain would have really hurt in her gut was strong coming from the interrogators. The round of torture to garner a reaction was unsuccessful. Because that had been done a long time ago and nothing could ever dig further than it had. It had since healed. A wound that made her stronger and harder to hurt from her soul. She closed her eyes with a sigh, her hands on the table, shoulders lowering. She looked up toward the two individuals contemplating her next move. Catherine's face changed from annoyed to stoic as she leaned back against the chair staring back them.

"I like to return to my cell, please."

* * *

"What would you like me to call you?"

Robinson looked over toward Smith with folded arms while leaning against the wall.

"Robinson,"

Smith glared back.

"Your real name, sir,"

Robinson shook his head.

"That's a name for someone else," Robinson said. "Someone who . . . Doesn't help. That isn't me."

"How far are you willing to go keep the charade up that you are my friend?"

"Long as it takes," Robinson looked down toward the hall then back toward Smith. "If you feel uncomfortable calling me by his name, tell me. Because you can just call me by Mr Robinson if you like when we are not with them. Or Robby."

"That is most appropriate,"

Robinson paused.

"I understand that you are grieving for him,"

Smith painfully nodded.

"They are back. . ." Smith was leaning against the wall. "but, Will is gone for _good_." Smith briefly closed his eyes, his head lifted up toward the cieling, visibly pained. "They are not grieving for him because they think that you are him. He has been dead for twenty thousand years, Robby." Smith looked toward Robinson. "I just came back from the dead."

"The pain is fresh in the heart as the day that you lost each other," Robinson said. Smith's eyes were down cast. "I understand."

"For everyone's sake," Smith said. "Don't use the Ago."

"You can be assured," Robinson said. "It would be a extremely bad idea all around." he grimaced. "I am not the kind of person who screws people over. . ." then added. "anymore."

"You should teach us," Smith said. "Before we come across certain life threatening danger." he twirled his finger gesturing around the ship. "You'll find yourself facing concepts that you never thought of in the next week or two with us aboard your ship."

"Say. . ." Robinson started. "Do you still like being called by-"

"Yes," Smith looked toward the doorway then back toward Robinson. "I do."

"Alright!" Robinson clapped his hands, delighted, growing a grin.

"Have you been changing the programming in your pattern replicator for the major and the madame's use?" Smith furrowed his brows.

"Yes," Robinson said. "It was easy to do. I got the hay listed as french fries."

"And?" Smith raised his brows.

"Successful disguise and taste," Robinson said. "It only does that with special sensors to determine its them."

"You are very deep into this charade," Smith said.

"I suppose I am. . ." Robinson looked toward him. "What about you?"

Smith didn't know what to say until the Robot came into his field of view.

"Booby!" The Robot sped past them. "It's your turn to tell them a story."

Smith jogged after the Robot.

"I did that last night," The Robot said.

"No, _I_ did it last night! Just because they are back doesn't give you reason to skirt your duties-" The Robot unexpectedly sped ahead of Smith. "Come back here, you swindling metal neanderthal!"

Robinson considered, a full moment, then went down the hall following after them.

* * *

The prison ship was the shape of a cigar much like the Arrestor belonging to Officer Bryant and it was much longer in length. It was decorated in rows of windows and very wide in width. There were three cigars connected to each other on the side in total similar to the smaller and more loose canon starships used by officers. Ardous's spacecraft attached to the prison ship. The hatch door came open before the captain's eyes. Keestune was in a two piece red and gray striped prison suit that appeared to be a historical piece complete with randomly generated numbers.

The captain looked at Bryant.

"Why do you prefer to use prison uniforms from twenty thousand years ago? Is this a thing that you picked up from Byrant?"

"Bryant told me it was the standard uniform,"

"Ardous. . . Ardous. . . how long have you been doing this?"

"My entire career, sir,"

"And no one has bothered to tell you this,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Thank you, we will handle it from here. . " the captain waved their two fingers then two officers grabbed Keestune by the arms and turned her around so that she was facing away from Ardous. "And you should update the prison uniform system in the uniform synthesizer. We don't use buttons."

"You too, sir," Ardous turned around then faced the direction of Keestune with a smirk. "Have a good day."

Ardous walked away back into his ship then the hatch closed from behind him. Keestune was guided down the hall with her hands behind her back. Keestune was guided down the hallway earning loud rings of laughter from both sides of the corridor and lowered her head feeling the sting of the embarrassment. The wrist cuffs were taken off then placed into a small pocket growing smaller in size. The barrier slid down from behind the former police officer who had her hands on the floor and her knees as well while bent over. Keestune used the wall as her support to get up to her feet feeling unsteady herself.

"How does it feel to be on the other side of the law?" Catherine asked.

Keestune turned around and saw Catherine standing in the cell.

"You," Keestune said, furiously. "You broke the law!"

Catherine folded her arms.

"I have been getting that a lot lately," Catherine said. "Welcome to the club. Say, what are you in for?"

"Murdering a doctor," Keestune said. The calm demeanor slowly fell apart at the seams as it finally hit Keestune. "I killed a innocent."

Keestune slowly fell to the floor as the implications became fact and fact turned into guilt induced horror. The former officer shook her head, opening her mouth, but nothing was coming out of it. Catherine stared down the woman with her arms folded. Keestune covered her mouth turning away from Catherine. The reality sunk down starting from her head down to the feet. Her stomach twisted until it were knots. Rage replaced the distraught facial features as she looked up toward the Golaran. The Golaran was looking at her in intrigue with a tilted head and knelt down to her level with her hands on her knees looking on toward the Natalan.

"Why weren't you there when you should have been!" came out as a anguished scream.

Catherine's world froze, if briefly for a moment, as the realization that she was standing across from the person directly responsible for their predicament. Someone responsible for the resurrection of the past and making a future for it at the same time. At the same time, it was a blessing and a heavy curse that left both sides of the family unable to communicate with each other. Keestune was in the dark as she had been weeks ago. Catherine lowered her head, sighing, scraping her hooves against the floor then lifted her head up to face Keestune after a moment of resolve.

"I did something wrong for the benefit of the dead," Catherine said. "But it doesn't benefit the living."

"Congratulations," Keestune said. "You orchestrated the dead's final death."

"Your words mean little to me," Catherine said. "you are responsible for my current situation."

"I was responsible?" Keestune repeated. "That is simply not true. You are!"

"How?" Catherine asked. "I had little to do with his crime."

Keestune ominously approached the barrier separating them.

"According to the other people part of the scheme, you were very aware of it," Keestune said. "You can't dismiss talk like that as part of a tv show."

"Why would I ever suspect my husband of being a criminal?" Catherine asked. "I had no reason to."

"You never wondered how you got into so much fortune," Keestune said. "Not even the slightest."

"He told me it came from his extended family," Catherine said. "That is reason enough."

"A extended family cannot be _THAT _rich!" Keestune emphasized.

"I had no reason to be suspicious," Catherine said. "As you can see from my position."

"You are three hundred something years old!" Keestune exclaimed. "I heard Golarans aren't trusting at your age."

"Just because I have been through a lot in my life and have been betrayed far too many times doesn't mean I should be wary of others," Catherine said, her hands on her hips. "I own up my mistakes and don't let them define my future."

"Now you are shaming me?" Keestune said. "Now that is just rich coming from you."

"I am flat out broke because of this court case," Catherine said. "The Jupiter was my way back to a normal life," She paced back and forth. "I watched a movie that night before I went in. A marathon of historical holo-movies. Same setting, same event, different dialogue. Then I thought," she stopped, looking up, sadly. "How do they feel when everything they said is twisted beyond recognition?"

"Angry,"

"They can forgive me for stealing just as I can for your actions,"

"I can't do the same for you, Miss Abernashi," Keestune's words dripped in venom. "Unfortunately."

"Sometimes, it is best to be bittersweet in the aftermath," Catherine said. "Life tastes that way."

"You're so bright," Keestune said. "What is keeping your head above the water?"

Catherine smirked.

"You didn't kill Doctor Smith,"

Keestune stared at the woman with a half slack jaw from what was coming from the Golaran.

"I saw the ship be destroyed," Keestune said. "I destroyed it! And so did my friends! There were no life signs coming from the wreckage!"

Catherine shook her head.

"You would have mentioned being sent in here for murdering little girls in cold blood," Catherine watched the blood drain from Keestune's face. "I think I know what is going on. What they are trying to do. And I am going to stop them."

"How?" Then Keestune added mockingly. "From behind behind that wall?" she outstretched her arms. "You are helpless just as I am!"

Catherine shook her head turning away from Keestune.

"Not for long," Catherine said, walking over toward the bed then sat down on to the edge. "I can't say the same for you," the bed springs creaked under her weight. Catherine's attention turned toward Keestune. "You did a crime that they think _you_ did. Now. . . you have to pay for it."


	14. A goat runs after humans

Catherine was performing push ups within her cell. Sweat was dripping down her dark skin landing to the floor and quickly dried up. Her prison uniform showed the sweat stains revealing that she had been doing this aggressively but repeatedly. Catherine muttered along the lines of two thousand one hundred thirty-nine lifting herself up from the floor then back down. Her hair was up in a pony tail so it didn't get in the way. Some of her hair bangs was sticking on her forehead's skin. There was resolve flowing through her veins, keeping her bones strong, and her heart beating in a fierce way that it hadn't for a very long time.

_"Catherine, we got to get out of this city!"_

Once, a long time ago, it was a feeling that was common. Too common for her liking. And it terrified Catherine still to face it once more with feeling.

_"Postul! They are two years old, we can't just go out in the streets and make it to the rural areas!"_

_Postul turned around from the window. _

_"We have to get out of here if we want our little girls to grow up," Postul placed his hands on her shoulder. "We can wait them out for however long until it settles down here."_

_Catherine looked down toward the snoozing little children in the pod seats. _

_"Are we going to come back?" Catherine's eyes returned toward Postul. _

_Postul stared back at her, thinking, squeezing her shoulders._

_"I don't know," Postul said. _

_"We could go to my parents," Catherine said. _

_"They are in worse position than we are," Postul said. "They are in the heart of it and they don't want their daughter and granddaughters to be placed into a life threatening situation."_

_Catherine looked toward the little girls then her attention returned to him with a nod. _

_"Let's get everything that we need," Catherine said. _

_"I packed the survival gear for that before it all hit the fan," Postul said. "It can last us for a really long time." he lifted up the bean bag. "I got lots of solar powered tech here and replacement parts for anything that breaks," he tossed the bean bag across the room where it flew out the window crashing into the crowd that screamed in horror in-between angry chants. Postul shifted toward Catherine. "We'll be living like our ancestors."_

_"But we will be alright," she came to his side then placed her hand on his chest. "It won't last their entire lives."_

_Postul took her hand. _

_"I love your optimism," Postul smiled while stroking the side of her face, fondly and affectionately. "Let's save our girls."_

Catherine jumped up to her feet facing the barrier over the sounds of footsteps headed her way.

"Lets."

* * *

Kotter was the first to be taken out of his cell and was joined by the other members of the blue hood. They passed by many of the criminals that had stayed away from them in their short time in the facility. The tallest member of the group slipped a square device from their large but thick sleeve so that it fell into their hand. The tall member pressed the button passing by a cell. There was a soft buzz that emitted from the barrier. The blue sizzling barrier vanished in a matter of seconds. Casually, but slowly, Catherine strolled out of the cell.

Catherine walked down the hall with eyes dead set on the officers increasing her pace. The Golaran kept up her pace that she was now standing side by side the officer. Catherine tapped their shoulder then they turned their head toward her and before they could react there was a flying fist that knocked them down colliding against the other officer. She ducked out of the line of fire then got up to her feet grabbed the third officer by the arm and the shoulder twisting them toward the fourth officer as heavy and difficult against a humanoid bull species. A blast flew out of the space gun then the fourth officer collapsed to the ground landing to their side.

Catherine pressed her fingers together then delivered a punch to the face of the third officer leaving a bleeding and wide gash on their face. The second officer charged toward the duo so Catherine leaped on to the back of the third officer then charged the officer into the second. The first officer was gawking at the small humanoid creature causing mayhem. The second officer stumbled back as Catherine turned her attention toward him and slowly began to approach him with dead set eyes. Staring into her eyes felt like staring in the horrifying, lonely, and cruel abyss remaining pitch black for eternity promising no kindness. The first officer fell to the floor in front of Catherine.

"Get the key!"

Catherine walked over toward the first officer's side then knelt down and picked up the small yet thin card.

"Got it, Kotter," Catherine said.

Catherine rushed the card to the group and uncuffed them one by one.

"Let's go!"

She took another card from the officer's belt.

"One moment!"

Kotter stopped, looking toward her, bewildered.

"What is the matter, Golaran?" Kotter asked, frustrated. "Limping already?"

"Wait," Catherine raised her head toward Kotter then held her hand up.

Catherine ran down the hall in the opposite direction that Kotter and the crew were going.

"Get to the ship!" Kotter called back toward the others.

The others ran ahead then Kotter turned toward the direction that Catherine had went.

"I don't like going against my word, goat freak," Kotter said.

Moments later, Catherine came running down the hall with a snoring man on her shoulder.

"GO, GO, GO, GO!" Catherine shouted.

"Good gods," Kotter said, then ran after the two. "Now I am really in trouble!"

* * *

A green, blue, and red starship resembling a rolling pin flew away from the triple cigar ship heading into the confines of space. It jumped into warp flying at full speed. The unique multiple colored tunnel reflected off the starship that had a wide berth. The view flew on through the handles that had lines and port windows decorating its hull. Catherine was holding a figure over her shoulder humming to herself going slow with her arm swinging back and forth. Her hand was placed on the center of Pyle's back keeping him steady on her shoulders. She made her way up the stairs then came up to the wide circular deck that had a window spanning from the cieling down toward the floor but the wall.

There were benches in placement of actual chairs. The benches had head rests, padding, and black fabric that went over the arms and legs of the chairs. She dropped the Sheeparian on to one of the more curved chairs set to the side. The main char was curved up front. She looked around the bridge as the group settle down into the benches. Kotter shifted in the direction of Catherine with his arm left on the edge of the bench.

"So, what is so important about having the middle man?"

Catherine looked toward Kotter.

"N karpo nop naputanu pou," Catherine shook her hand_. I do not understand you._

"You do realize that she hasn't learned most if not all Old English?" The tallest member asked.

"It's easy to forget, Nunyan," Kotter said.

"It isn't," Nunyan said.

Kotter got up to his feet then came around the bench joining Catherine's side.

"Check his temperature, Ekardi,"

Ekardi sat beside the snoring Sheeparian then placed a hand on his forehead.

"He is running a fever," Ekardi said.

"He needs to be peeled," Kotter noted.

Catherine looked up from his figure.

"Peeled?" Catherine said. "N karpo nop naptunau."

Nunyan came with a freshly generated orange.

"Your friend," Nunyan pointed toward Pyle then pointed toward the center of the orange. "Wool," he tugged at the thick black curls then patted on the orange. "Wool."

Nunyan peeled off the outer layer.

"Uh huh," Catherine nodded.

"Kotter, what we are going to do with the crew?" Layken asked.

"Throw them out of the escape half," Kotter said. "I have a feeling this woman needs to be taught a lot of Old English before we take different paths."

Nunyan returned with large sears.

"First, everyone, strip him!" Kotter ordered.


	15. What makes up mature adults

The crew of the ship were tossed into the escape ship. The captain lunged forward but hit the door that slid down in the way.

"You are not going to get away with this, criminal!"

Nunyan stared down the captain with a smirk.

"With God on our side," Nunyan said. "I have to say that we are."

Nunyan stepped back before the second door closed.

"Open this door, Earthman!"

Nunyan slid down a leveler.

"Say hello to your mother for me,"

The edge of the starship fell off drifting into space.

The starship returned into warp vanishing out of sight. All except for the traces of the warp drive being left behind floating carelessly within space. The view turned around making the stars spin to reveal the attention was laid on to a freshly shaved Pyle laid on a bed bare naked and on his side while drooling. A black coat was placed on to a chair. The camera reeled back to reveal the hand belonged to Catherine looking down toward him. She wore a furry hat that once had been his hair. Catherine shook her head in bemusement then walked out of the room as he continued to snore away.

* * *

"What is this?"

"A Boston cream pie," Smith stared down the Boston cream pie then warily looked up toward the major.

"The last time you made Boston cream pie was. . ."

"Now, I do have the ingredients for it," Don grinned, cutting up the pie into pieces then lifted them up into the plates. "Eat up."

Karleen and Sydnee poked at the food.

"Ah huh," Don said. "I know that look," Smith looked up from the plate. "You and I know that throwing pie at my face is really childish."

Smith's eyes grew big at the last part.

"Childish," Smith picked up his plate getting up to his feet. "Childish." he walked around the gate. "I hate to break it to you, Major," he smacked it into the major's face then twisted and turned it, dropping it to the man's lap, then stepped back. "It is a long time tradition to let go of anger through innocent non-lethal means." He handed the man a napkin. "For a Earth man, you have forgotten that."

Smith began to walk away from the table.

"Smith!"

Smith turned toward him toward the doorway.

"Ye-"

_SMACK_

The plate fell to the floor then the camera panned up to show his face was coated in cream and pie crust.

"Hmm," Smith licked the cream from his finger. "Deeee-licious," he kept his eyes closed lowering his hand that he clasped into his other hand. "Just as I remembered it."

Smith turned away then walked out of the room through the open doorway.

"I didn't understand a word they said," Sydnee said.

"Neither did I," Karleen said.

"Was it important, Miss Campdallas?" Sydnee asked.

"No," Linya said, slicing off a portion of the cream pie. "It wasn't. Just two men resolving a issue."

* * *

Nahuson read the padd over and over and over. It had been four days since the arrival of historical soldiers, preserved by stasis. The reports coming from the trauma center were perplexing even from the most veteran news reporters seeing it all from good to bad. But this was pretty far fetched. From the news of artifacts being stolen from the Jupiter 2 to the voices behind artifacts coming back to life. A part of Nahuson wondered if this was connected in some way, one way or another, but it was too unbelievable to be connected.

The subjects dealt with similar topics yet that was it. He pinched his forehead leaning in the back of the chair.

"Arrival to E. Musk Station 1 will be reached in three days," the holographic stewardess announced.

Nahuson looked out the window with a sigh placing a hand on the side of his face.

"A eternity before the pendulum swings," Nahuson said.

The shuttle launched into the sky soaring through the air reading toward the release of outer space. His hands were placed on the arm rest of the chairs watching the tall towers of the city get short and shorter. The ship ejected out of the planet into space. The people inside of the ship briefly floated up from the chairs then artificial gravity kicked in sending them falling down into their chairs. Nahuson landed with a thud to the seat.

What must it have been like, for the ancient explorers, being sent into the more longer and more roomy rocket ships. The ships that had velcro straps on the walls to the floors with sleeping bags. There was only so much room that they could take because others could fill it right up. The mental image of people sleeping fetal style inside of velcroed down beds was a beautiful image. Reborn in space with a body adapting starting from the DNA structure, the veins, the spine, and the habits formed with expectations of floating objects turning into humanoid aliens. The ships that refused to have stasis pods but instead treated the ride as a flying hotel that had zero gravity in the modern era only used it for formal occasions which wasn't often.

"Sweet gravity," Nahuson took out a bag of peanuts. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

* * *

Cold.

Undeniable cold.

Freezing cold.

That was how Pyle felt.

Beads of frozen water decorated his skin as he turned over crushing it.

His teeth chattering together and his hands rubbing his shoulder.

Pyle's eyes bolted open to see three windows from across instead of the familiar sight of a criminal being across from him. He lifted himself up from the bed then scooted off the bed. His hoof like feet touched the floor sending a tingle through his being that turned into a shiver. He searched around the room for anything to put on. It was at that same moment did Pyle realize that he wore only neck collar less and sleeveless top that was criss-cross and dark shorts. His mind wandered around contemplating who would dress a Sheeparian that way after searing off his excessive wool. He wandered around the room until finding the black coat on the chair the slid it over his figure that quickly made him feel warm. He strolled down the hall searching for any sign of life leading him directly into the lounge.

"Good morning, Black Sheep," Catherine shook her hand leaning back into the chair.

Pyle stared at Catherine, his jaw slowly falling, blinking repeatedly.

"Why did you bust me out of jail?" Pyle said. "I mean, I understand busting yourself out, but me? I may have two pets but that is a less honorable reason compared to your girls."

Catherine stood up to her feet with a smirk.

"Because it turns out that I like your company," Catherine said.

Pyle raised his brows.

"Are you sure about that?" Pyle said. "The intergalactic law enforcement will be searching for us twice as hard and if I get really angry. . . .You got a very dead man in my hands."

"I am very sure about that," Catherine had her hands on her hips looking up toward him. "And I am okay with that."

"You really want your life to be surrounded by crime?" Pyle asked.

"My life has been marred by crime," Catherine said. "Time I embraced it."

"That makes a lot of sense," Pyle said. "Where is everyone?"

"Practicing their newest song from the bridge," Catherine replied.

"I like to see that," Pyle said. "With a friend."

"I haven't had a new friend since my husband died," Catherine said. "Most of my old ones fell away."

"You can be sure that I won't fall away, Cat," Pyle said. "Gods, who turned the temperature down so cold?"

"The humans did," Pyle held his arm out then Catherine linked her arm with his arm. "I did not know that Sheeparians were deep sleepers."

"Not normally," Pyle said, strolling out of the lounge area. "That is just me."

"Uh huh," Catherine said.

"So, how are going to talk with the blue hood if we don't understand a word they say?" Pyle asked.

"They might not bother," Catherine said. "I learned only what they needed to teach. My feet are still sore."

"That must have been the last of your guts," Pyle said.

"It took all the courage I had," Catherine admitted. "I am not the kind who wants to hurt people."

"Neither do I," Pyle said. "How about we do that together for the sake of your girls? Struggle to hurt people when it is really necessary?"

"The friends who don't like doing that needing to do it together," Catherine said. She had a laugh. "I can go with that."

"Let's listen to their rehearsal," Pyle said.

"As friends," Catherine said.

"Friends," Pyle agreed, strolling down the hall by her side.

* * *

Don awoke with a start from a nightmare, panting, stricken by terror. He got up to his feet then walked off from the bed then went over toward the sink. The sonic sink turned on then he splashed the water on to his face. Don looked up toward the mirror. The memories of that day were flashing before his eyes. Joshua's panic at the silence coming from Smith. The silence that slowly began to take down members of the Robinsons one by one until it was only Don that was still alive in the cold chariot. But they were back and Joshua was not.

Don took his grip off the edge and walked away from the mirror. He strolled out of the quarters slowly. Robot was stationed outside the children's quarters with his arms out stretched and his body bent over. Don noted that the Robot was lacking his power pack. He turned away from Robot then made his way down the hall. He arrived into the dark bridge. Smith was standing beside the chair looking out the view screen in a onesie and a night cap.

"I thought I would find you here," Don walked into the bridge.

Smith turned in the direction of the major with his arms folded.

"What do you wish to discuss at this late hour?" Smith asked.

Don shook his hand.

"I can't sleep," Don said. "Do_ you_ have something you'll like to talk about?"

Smith lowered his gaze then lifted his head up.

"Yes," Smith admitted. Don stood beside Smith looking down toward him. "It's about the Abernashi children."

"What about them?" Don asked.

"As soon as we get there," Smith started. "After we made sure Karleen's information running through the tree of knowledge, I am turning myself in," Don's brow rose up in alarm. "I need you to stay with them until their mother arrives and keep Robot away as I do it. Handing myself over should be quick, painless, and have no altercations more than necessary."

"Smith. . ."

"This decision wasn't made lightly,"

"Don't they have to get to Earth, too?" Smith turned toward Don. "They are going to see you on the news."

"They do," Smith turned his head toward space. "But, I doubt that they want the first thing to see when getting off the Saturn IV is to see their trusted friend being taken away in handcuffs." He turned toward Don raising his brows up at once. "Do you, either?"

"As a child," Don's gaze lowered toward the console. All the shiny glowing buttons standing out against the dark on the bridge that had energy saving mode on late into the night. "I can understand your reasoning." he looked toward Smith. "But as a adult, I can tell you are not going to make any farewells anytime soon."

"You never said goodbye to your son, Don," Smith shifted toward Don. "Did you?"

"That is not fair, Zach," Don's hands rolled into a fist. "You know as I do that doesn't compare to the happiest day of their lives and leaving them."

Smith shook his head.

"My point being," Smith held his finger up. "their happiness being spoiled by a scene like that is not necessary."

Don blinked in disbelief

"Now we are _agreeing_ with each other?"

"They wouldn't see me leave them,"

"I doubt it,"

"I do want to see them see Earth," Smith's tone became sincere. "I do. . . ."

"But?"

"I want to be there by their side on the sidewalk being welcomed by Earthlings," Smith briefly closed his eyes taking in a breath then let it go squeezing his eyes. "I want to see it, too," his eyes opened watching a passing comet. "I can't trade the happiest day of their lives for a very bad day just to see _humans. _So believe me when I say I won't let the children see me leave them."

There was a short pause between them.

"I respect that," Don said.

Smith turned his head toward Don.

"Can you help me do that?" Smith asked. "For the children?"

Don slowly nodded.

"I will do what I can," Don said.

Gratitude spread on the older man's face.

"You are a good man," Smith said. "Better than I ever could be."


	16. One is uneventful and the other eventful

It had been a uneventful first few days aboard the Saturn and the boredom had driven Smith to challenge the younger man, Don, into a game of chess. Judy was trying to restrain her laughter watching the two men battle it out on the board and it was very intense. She was covering her mouth watching them being very serious and intense over the ancient game. To either of the men it wasn't ancient. It was just a game that required intelligence and focus over their next move.

Don and Smith were excellent players in their time. Both of them had won the game against the other at one point in their long but short co-existence together on Gamma. Robinson was reading a large novel across from the two wearing reading glasses. The group were in uniforms that were different from the Jupiter 2 lacking the colorful notoriety that made them stand out. Sydnee and Karleen were staring out out the port window window leaning against the curves seated in tall chairs.

"Gas giant,"

"Another one?"

"Sadly,"

"I wish we had a more interesting story to tell mum," Karleen said. "Seeing gas giants? Frozen planets? There has to be some astounding sights that we haven't already seen in this trip!"

"Yeah," Sydnee agreed. "But Doctor Smith refuses to tell us about that epic."

"Robot is already entertaining with even better stories," Smith said. "Booby!"

Robot shifted from the game toward the children.

"I am programmed with a assortment of stories _and_ classified stories," Robot said.

The bored children turned their heads toward Robot with big eyes and their ears raised up.

"CLASSIFIED STORIES?" Karleen shouted.

"Tell us," Sydnee said as she and her sister appeared around Robot.

"Is there one about time travel?" Karleen said.

"I have a collection of them," Robot replied. "This initially began to happen in 1968."

"Tell us!" the girls cried at once.

"I require authorization from a high ranking official," Robot said.

"Consider that request authorized," Smith said. The children stared at Smith. "Back on Earth, I was a colonel."

Their attention shifted toward Robot.

"Two American scientists are lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages, during the first experiments on America's greatest and most secret project, the Time Tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly toward a new fantastic adventure, somewhere along the infinite corridors of time. . ."

* * *

Kotter's ship docked with a rusted old arm extending out of the massive space station going on for hundreds of miles and domes that stood for different habitats. The sounds of the hatch door depressurizing could be heard throughout the ship. The band had quickly updated if not repainted their musical instruments that stood out to Catherine's eyes. Over a few days had passed since their initial escape from the prison ship. The last few days were slow going and worrisome. The only thought running through her mind was the well being of her children.

The group went down the flight of stairs leading into the primary first dome that had artificial walls displaying a blue sky and a large sun radiating from the across. The long boarding hall closed behind the group as they looked around their surrounding enjoying the fresh air and having a stretch. Catherine wandered off walking through the area. There were trees with golden themed leaves and the grass was coated in it so it was hard to see what color it was. She paid no heed to it but only to what laid. Her eyes spotted the shape of trees. Several seas of them standing out as background image.

Catherine folded her arms. Things had to be okay. It just had to be. If her children were being smart, they had managed to make a understanding with the older man and arranged a deal that benefited them. She heard someone come from behind her. Catherine looked off toward her side and recognized the figure as Pyle. She noticed that instead of a shirt that covered what exposed skin there was, Pyle wore a off the shoulder denim top compared to her square neck top that had bell shaped sleeves matching her bell bottoms. It was startling to see him in the cold with his hands in his pockets making a strange noise that she was unfamiliar to.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked.

Pyle looked up toward Catherine.

"Whistling," Pyle said.

"What is. . ." Catherine tilted her head. "whistling?"

"You don't know what _whistling_ is?" Pyle repeated.

"No one is capable of 'whistling' where I am from,"

Pyle's brows raised unanimously.

"Alright. . ." Pyle said. "Watch my mouth."

Pyle whistled then jumped on to the top of a lily pad that remained floating and continued to whistle. Catherine grew a smile listening to his whistling. The whistling drew the attention of the band toward their direction. Catherine slowly followed him listening to the humming coming from the man. Pyle reached his hand out. Catherine took his hand then yanked over into his arms. Catherine drew away from the whistling Sheeparian as the lily pad moved forward away from the band.

"Hey!" Kotter shouted, running after them. "The city isn't over there, dumb freaks!"

"Kotter, Kotter," Nunyan said, joining Kotter's side. "These are very young people. Let them be dumb."

"Yeah, I like to be that way, but what the chances that we cross paths and we have to understand each other for court related purposes?" Kotter asked.

"Point taken," Nunyan said.

"Ekardi, watch over the dumb dumbs," Kotter said. "we will get the arrangements started for this quick ear translator."

"Okay," Ekardi said. "WAIT A SECOND," the band walked away from Ekardi. "THAT'S A RARE GIANT SPACE CONTINENTAL TORTOISE!"

Catherine laughed as Pyle twirled her in a circle then he took her hand taking her up a series of rocks leading up to a elevated surface.

"Now follow my lead," Pyle said, parking beside purple plants then whistled.

The tall purple in the shape of smiling followed after his tune continuing the whistling.

"Everyone whistles differently," Pyle said. "Just do your best."

Catherine nodded then made a strange noise that instigated the purple flowers hummed along to her beat.

"Everyone whistles differently," Pyle and Catherine stood apart looking in the direction of the flowers. "differently, differently."

"Woah oh woah oh woah oh," Pyle continued the singing. "Woah oh. Oh. oh, o. oh."

"Woah oh. oh. oh. oh," the plants repeated.

"Singing plants," Catherine hid behind him.

"They are not carnivorous," Pyle said. "I study plants. But, this is my first time meeting one."

"Singing plants are not carnivorous," the plants sang.

"But they could be poisonous," the duo stepped back ever so slightly then took another a giant step back almost synchronized.

"Yep," Catherine said. "Have you studied this plant?"

"I haven't studied this kind of plant," Pyle said. "it grows from the blood of lifeforms bleeding on it. It's not exactly a common household plant because of that."

"So it's rare," Catherine said.

"For good reasons," Pyle said. "If they are here. . . we might be on a crime prone land."

"Alright, let's go to the nearest city," Catherine said.

Catherine and Pyle turned around then took a step forward landing their boots into the mud.

"Did we just travel five miles from the main island to a toll island?"

Catherine blinked, rubbed her eyes, then pinched her shoulder.

"That's highly implausible," Catherine said.

"Not if you have a good time," Pyle said.

Catherine turned toward Pyle, folding her arms, raising a brow.

"You really want to go there?"

"I was enjoying it," Pyle stepped back then twirled with his arms out in mid-air. "Having fun whistling can do that."

"Oh," Catherine said. "I thought this was going down a different road."

"What kind of road are you thinking, Miss Abernashi?" Pyle placed his hands on his hips approaching Catherine. "You said that we were friends. I will respect that zone until you are ready to erase the line."

"There is not that many men like you out there these days," Catherine said. "There should be."

"No!" Pyle shouted. "One draw back!" he waved his arms, frantically, appearing to be a blur to Catherine's eyes. "I kill people when I get really angry." He put his hands on his hips. "Except I don't turn green and destroy everything."

"Let's search for a boat back to the main land," Catherine walked past Pyle.

"I can agree with that," Pyle followed after Catherine and whistled merrily.

Pyle and Catherine walked along the shore searching for a manner of transportation. Their boots left a trail of prints behind that were washed over by the large waves discarding bits of seashells and rock. They went over the hill then came down it very fast heading toward a long extending brown wooden tip that seemed to be part of a canoe at first glance. Pyle and Catherine took off the large branches off the canoe. Catherine drug the canoe out to the sea as Pyle searched for the paddles among the fallen branches. He picked up two steaming hot silver paddles then fled in the Golaran's direction. They hopped on to the canoe then paddled their way toward the main land.

But they were paddling in different directions causing the canoe to twirl into circles. The duo stopped what they were doing exchanging glances then looked at which part of the canoe they were working on. Promptly, Catherine placed the paddle on the right hand side of the canoe. Bemused, Pyle shook his head with a loud cackle then resumed paddling toward the mainland. Catherine looked around the sea then grew a fond smile. She looked up toward the blue sky that seemed as casual as it had been when she had last seen it on Gamma. Everything felt fine when in reality that it wasn't. It felt like a average day for a typical person. The ocean always made her feel normal in light of what was being faced in her day to day life.

A memory of fishing with her parents came back. The feeling of the wind against her skin. Her parents out back fishing while she and Postul were admiring the sea view. The boat was roomy compared to the small but wide and not enough space for more than two people but enough to hold enough equipment. Contrasting the boat that Catherine and Postul could go within then have some time with each other. Before the girls had ever entered their lives. It was just them, the two of them, facing the beauty of Golaris's chaos holding hands and standing their ground until. Until. . . Until Postul was sent flying like a rag doll in the unnatural wind.

Two figures from Catherine and Pyle shouted waving their fishing poles in the air while in khakis and shirts that reeked of vacation wear throwing a fit. Pyle and Catherine paddled over to the main land then hopped out of the canoe then lifted it up on to the shore. The paddles was placed from within the canoe then covered up by discarded branches. Catherine and Pyle walked alongside the beach heading into town. Catherine had her arms folded compared to Pyle's hands in his pockets whistling. A screech came from alongside Pyle so he turned his attention toward the left where he saw Catherine struggling to whistle.

Pyle grew a beaming smile.

"You're doing a good try, cat," Pyle said.

"Pyle! Catherine!" Ekardi called. "PYLE! CATHERINE!"

They turned their attention in the direction of Ekardi then slipped through the crowd following the sound of his continued calling.

"We're here," Catherine said. "You can stop shouting."

Ekardi scanned the two then beckoned them to follow.

"This is a nice place to visit," Pyle noted, following after the tall human. "Shame I haven't gone driving across this galaxy as often."

"How do you know my language, anyway?" Catherine asked.

"My father came from Golaris," Pyle said. "I always thought Golarans could whistle."

"He whistled," Catherine said. "Is that where your name comes from?"

"Uh huh," Pyle said. "Whistling on a cliff and you can hear is the sound of a bird echoing back."

"Sounds beautiful," Catherine said.

"My mother was a better whistler than I was," Pyle said. "She died a few years back after seeing people saluting the Kakonic symbol Qualran. They even had the military armbands with the bird."

"Qualran?" Catherine asked. "You mean. . ." She closed her hands then held up her index finger and pinkie finger. "This is still connected to that horrible event in history?"

"Trying to make aliens be under their rule and restrict their religion is not to lightly forget," Pyle said.

"PYLE! CATHERINE!"

They turned their attention in the direction of Ekardi standing by a corner waving them over with a frown.

"There is a our champ," Pyle said.

They followed Ekardi into a gray and purple room that had sparkles radiating from the walls. Catherine looked at it in awe. Pyle looked up noticing that on the cieling was star constellations that felt familiar but were so new to him. He tilted his head at what appeared to be a curved spoon. It felt strange to see a shape in the stars. Stars that he hadn't quite paid attention to in his long life and only viewed them as a landmark of space. It had lost its appeal and initial beauty after one too many nights living in a tent.

Pyle's attention lowered shifting toward the wall portrait illuminating from a holo-emitter. The scene as eerily familiar. The steep cliffs, the rare tree in the background lacking leaves, the bubbly clouds overlooking the land that featured hills and flat planes, and clusters of grass poking out from the rock. He had been at a place similar to this area in his dreams facing creatures that were oddballs at best and lacked wool that didn't cover their skin but clothing, scales, fur and sometimes seaweed. He had stood on a cliff like this. A wide gorge that rested below him a very long time ago. But he had no memory of it. He had been there before in one of his dreams. More like nightmares that he had fought long and hard to forget.

"I have been there before," Pyle said.

"Pyle," Catherine called.

Pyle turned his attention off following Catherine through a hallway leading down and down then they went into a room with equipment that seemed to be less futuristic more retro. Ekardi directed Catherine to a chair. Catherine sat down then a strange alien that had gray skin and a strange gray helmet that had no decoration on it. They wore white two piece uniforms that were rather simple and had outdated symbols on the left of their chest. One of them took out a purple device with a imprint of a ear in the size and length of a Golaran ear. The device was pressed against the ear and Catherine squeezed her eyes shut. Her ears drooped down as the device was with drawn.

Catherine got off the chair then Pyle sat down.

"CDS?" Catherine said. "What kind of agency do you work for?"

"A very ancient one," the first one said. "We are androids."

"Androids?" Catherine asked. "But. . . But Androids look nothing like you."

"Store bought and store made," the first one said.

"We have more rights than we did thousands of years ago," the second one said, putting the device on to the table.

"We are the earlier models, Miss Abernashi," The first one said.

The first one was given another ear device then pressed it against Pyle's ear.

"They are just a underground network that makes sure people that most businesses can't reach get what they need," Ekardi said.

"I understand you!" Catherine said. "I understand you! I understand you! I understand you!"

"That's hot," Pyle shook his head, his ear smacking against the first ones face then stood up to his feet.

"Hmm, we should have dialed back on the intensity for Sheeparian," the second one said.

"We should have," the first one agreed.

"Say what now?" Pyle looked toward the gleeful woman.

"What did they do to my ear?" Catherine asked.

"They gave you the ear translator," Ekardi said. "It doesn't just apply to hearing but to reading."

"More of a universal translator," Pyle joined Catherine's side.

"Effective and efficient," Ekardi handed the Androids the cases from the knapsack. "Kotter is finding a ride for you so you better be around town."

"Want to see a movie?" Catherine asked.

"I love to," Pyle said.

"There's a classic film being played at the Lockheart theater," Ekardi handed them a city map. "You can find it easily."

Unexpectedly, Catherine hugged Ekardi.

"Thank you," Catherine said. "Thank you."

Ekardi looked toward Pyle only getting back a shrug.

"You're welcome." Ekardi said.


End file.
